There is the Force
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Alien accomplice of Ruka tries to force his release from prison. Will he succeed with his plan?


"There is the Force…"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson in collaboration with Julie Mattison

The two creatures alit on the marked balcony. A person unknown to them had placed an indicator there several days ago. A sign that was visible only to the infrared sensor they carried. After careful scrutiny of the residents of the building, the person had identified the correct one and liberally marked his apartment to be easily found by the two.

"Are you sure this works?" the first creature asked.

"It has not been tested on humans, but the developers did not know a reason it should not work," replied his companion as he looked up at his tall, very thin cohort.

"We should be ready to leave in great haste if it fails."

"Of course, always be prepared for the unexpected," the second creature replied with finality. Then he placed a box shaped device against the sliding glass door and pressed a blinking red button. In a few seconds a quiet beep sounded. "It is complete. We may proceed," a smile crossed his grey scaly face.

The long bony hands of the being produced a small ovoid, which he pressed to the lock of the door. A low whine sounded, accompanied by a few wisps of smoke. Putting the egg away. The creature slid the door open and stepped gingerly inside. His companion followed, looking behind him for any watching eyes, and closed the door.

The pair examined the room they had entered. Indicating a door, the first creature muttered, "Check it," while he walked to another to investigate. He found only a storage area. Then a low hiss caught his attention. The spindly creature turned to see his partner motioning for him to come. Hurrying over he looked into the room. Success. In the bed lay a tall muscular man sleeping soundly, his shoulder length brown hair splayed across the pillow he rested on. They crossed over to the bed and examined the man's face. Short dark beard with flecks of grey, thin face…and that nose. Yes, this was the man they were interested in.

"Now we find out if that device is worth what we paid for it," whispered the initial grey lanky being.

His companion started to shush him but remembered that the emissions of the device were supposed to keep the man unconscious. "Let's get on with it then."

They lifted the sleeping form and placed it across the shoulders of the first creature. It was an odd sight…the frail looking spindle carrying the big man. However, the beings were very strong, in spite of their fragile looking bodies. "If he isn't awake by now, I guess that thing works."

"Yeah, now let's go."

They retraced their steps back to the glass door and exited to the balcony.

"There's still a lot of traffic even at this hour." The load bearer tried to duck down and use the balcony walls as cover. "We will be seen."

"No, we will not," his co-conspirator declared. He took out a communications apparatus and spoke into it. "We are ready."

Near the building opposite the occupied balcony a small explosion flashed. Debris flew into the traffic pattern and ships began weaving and scattering to avoid the rubble…and each other.

"That's our cover. Let's go." The two activated their small jetpacks and lowered themselves into the very dark valley created by the lofty skyscraping buildings that covered the city-planet of Coruscant. As planned, a vehicle was waiting there to pick them up…and their cargo.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped up to the doorway of the quarters of Master Qui-Gon. He pressed the chime button to let the Jedi know he had arrived. The apprentice checked his appearance, knowing what a stickler his master was for order. He stood up straight and waited…and waited. He pressed the button again. It was unlike Qui-Gon to not answer promptly. Was there a problem? Obi-Wan thought about it and decided to try once more before he barged into the apartment…in case it was that his master was over sleeping or otherwise occupied. He pressed the button firmly to make sure it was indeed making the electrical connection. And he waited…and waited enough he decided.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had given each other their lock codes…and permission to enter if one thought there may be something wrong. This was out of character for the Jedi master so Obi-Wan thought that was reasonable cause to enter. He punched a number into the keypad adjacent to the chime button and the door slid open smoothly.

The apprentice stepped in and called out, "Master? Master? Where are you?" There was no answer. He called out louder, "Master! Where are you?" Still nothing. Something wasn't right here. He had a bad feeling about it. Putting his hand to the hilt of his light saber, the padawan began investigating the apartment. He entered the kitchen area and had a good look. As he went back into the living area, his eyes passed across the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. He walked over and looked through the glass at the patio area, not noticing the blackened lock on the door.

As he turned to the bedroom he called out once more, "Master?" With no answer, he entered. There was the empty bed, covers half on and half off. Obi-Wan noted that because his orderly master took the time every day to carefully make his bed. That bad feeling was beginning to really gnaw at his gut. The apprentice looked over the rest of the room…and noticed Qui-Gon's Jedi robe hanging on the closet door. He stopped in his tracks. If Qui-Gon had gone out, he surely would have taken his robe with him. Obi-Wan opened the closet and saw the remainder of his master's Jedi garb neatly hanging up.

Qui-Gon was not here and it was beginning to look as if he had left in a hurry…or unable to prepare himself to leave. Obi-Wan paused for a moment and reached out to the Force to locate his master. He was astonished to find no trace of his presence at all. Nothing. As if he simply ceased to exist. Now klaxons began to sound in his head. The apprentice began a more earnest investigation of the apartment to see if he could detect anything that would let him know what had happened to Qui-Gon.

In the large but sparsely furnished room three tall, very thin creatures sat at a table. They had large round heads with dark shiny eyes. Their ears were light grey semicircles set high on their heads. Each body was covered with glimmering almost iridescent scales from head to toe. The grey coloring and scaly skin gave them a reptilian appearance. Their long spindly limbs ended in four fingers that sported short ebony claws. They had no noses, but air holes immediately above their thin almost white lips. They were relaxing and making plans over hot cups of steeped kala beans.

"You have done well," the leader spoke. "Things are going smoothly."

"So far," one of the other creatures spoke up.

"So, Rila, you have more to say?"

"Behor, I just don't understand why we are going to all this trouble and risk over one person."

"Not just any person, Rila! Not just any person. If we get the person we are after, we will have genius on our side. We will be in a position to hold entire planets hostage. We can demand whatever we want and be assured of getting it."

"Do you really think so?" the third being finally spoke up.

"I _know_ so, Moset. If we can secure this genius, he can make, has already made, weapons of mass destruction that are so simple, yet so insidious that people will be paying us not to use them on their planets." Behor chuckled at that thought. "Yes, we will be powerful indeed."

"So how does this Jedi help us?"

"According to our spy on Coruscant, this Jedi has twofold reason to be of interest. First of all we thought of taking one of the council members. Too much trouble, too many details…their location, their importance makes them closer watched, so forth and so on. So we decided that someone close to the council might make a good target. Our eyes watched the comings and goings of several Jedi and the temple for some months now. Based on all he has observed, what he has heard…and what little he was able to buy, this Jedi is as close to the council as one can get without being on it."

"OK," Rila acknowledged. "That makes sense—taking someone important enough that they want him back. What else?"

"Why, this is the Jedi who put Ruka away," Behor said in mock wonder.

"Oh, this is the one? So, this is the same one he experimented on?"

"Yes, a surprising but interesting coincidence," Behor smiled.

"Then it's poetic justice that he be the one we take. Ruka will be happy about that."

Obi-Wan paced impatiently outside the Jedi council room. He knew that he should bring that to heel immediately, but he was distracted and was having trouble focusing. Then an aide came to him and said, "They will see you now."

The apprentice rushed into the meeting room, barely remembering to show his respects by giving a shallow bow.

"Important this is?" Yoda asked, but he already felt the padawan's unease.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Master Qui-Gon is missing."

"Missing?" Mace Windu repeated disbelieving. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my Master. I have thoroughly searched his apartment. He isn't there. His clothes are. And…I found out the lock on his balcony door has been cut through."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Yoda rubbed his chin as he thought. "Disappeared Qui-Gon has? A sign of struggle?"

"None. Everything is neat and orderly…you know how Master Qui-Gon is…except his bed. The blankets are thrown around. That's the only thing out of order. Even his clothes are neatly hanging in the closet." Obi-Wan paused for a couple of calming and centering breaths.

"Gone from his bed. Checked with the healers have you?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied sheepishly. "I didn't think…"

"It's OK, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu replied. "The broken lock leads me to believe he just didn't become sick; but we need to check all possibilities."

"There's one thing more," Obi-Wan added. "I can't sense Qui-Gon through the Force either."

Qui-Gon slowly came to his senses. He opened his heavy eyelids and was instantly confused. He was having trouble shaking the groggy feeling that seemed to slow down his thinking. The last thing he remembered was going to bed. Where was he? How did he get here? "Here" was a small chamber with a bed, a tiny table and a stool. However, he had not awakened in the bed. The Jedi master was standing against one of the cold stone walls, his hands and feet held fast by manacles which were not at the ends of chains, but set into the wall so there was no play in them. He couldn't move his arms or legs at all. For a brief moment he had a flash of a memory…being restrained in chains while a green furry blob-looking creature chuckled at his attempts to escape. _How long ago was that? Almost a year now since Ruka has been brought to justice._ The Jedi shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

As he tried to see how much freedom he did have, Qui-Gon became aware of a collar fastened about his neck. He couldn't see it but he could feel the cold metal electrodes that protruded from the inside and rubbed against his neck. Through the electrodes in the front of the collar he could feel a pulsing against his skin…but not in the back. _Very strange_ he thought as he wondered about its purpose.

As he began to feel more awake, the Jedi also became attentive to his appearance. He was dressed only in the comfortable loose pants that he slept in. No wonder the wall was so cold to his back. And his bare feet on the concrete were quite cold too. So his memory served him correctly…he did go to bed. But then what happened? There was no memory from the time he laid down until now.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and stretched out to the Force. He knew that in short order he could link with his apprentice. Even though he had no idea where he was, the Force would lead Obi-Wan to him. There was nothing there though. No energy, no light, no presence. It was as if the Force had ceased to exist. That brought back an unpleasant memory also. For the master had known what it was like to be cut off from the Force when he had been injected with the virus which began destroying his midiclorians. It was the same feeling as now. There was nothing out there to connect with…nothing to grab onto or wrap around himself.

A momentary panic threatened him but he brought it to heel. _I don't know everything about my situation. No need to get upset yet._ He considered his options. But there were none. He couldn't move and he couldn't use the Force to help him. What more could he do? Nothing. What was causing his inability to link with the Force? There must be something about this room. Shielded somehow? Then he was reminded of the pulsing he felt from the collar about his neck. _That must be it! Whatever that collar is emitting must be interfering_. He could think of nothing else that was immediately evident…and he had no other idea what the collar must be for.

Obviously whoever brought him here wanted something from him…or they would have merely killed him. _All right. I'll just wait till they come and find out what it is. I have no other choice._

The Jedi council had indeed done some further checking and could find no trace of Master Qui-Gon Jinn either. He had not been to the healers. He had not come to the training area or the meditation chamber. Each of his regularly visited areas had been checked and no one had seen or heard the Jedi this day. As this news filtered back to the council chamber, Obi-Wan became increasingly uneasy. He tried to keep his focus…especially here where all the council members could see through him so easily. It was difficult at best not to worry.

"Locate him in the Force we can not either," Yoda admitted.

"Whoever broke into his room must have some sort of Force blocker," Mace Windu pondered. "There is no presence detectable either here or the afterlife."

"What are we going to do?" Obi-Wan tried hard to control his voice.

"That's what we are about to take under consideration."

An aide burst into the council room, "Pardon my masters, however, there is a communication which I think you need to see. It relates to Master Qui-Gon."

"Yes?" Yoda replied. "How so?"

"I do not know, Master Yoda. I was told to give you that message." 

"Then let's see it," Mace Windu rejoined.

The aide withdrew and momentarily a hologram was projected into the center of the room. A gangly, frail looking grey being spoke. "Jedi council, my name is Behor…and that is all you need to know about me. However, I have some other information that I know you will find interesting. We are holding one of your Jedi knights…I believe his name is Qui-Gon Jinn. He is my prisoner, but I do not really want him. I want something that you have. So I believe we can come to an understanding. I have something you want and you have something that I want." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in.

"What desire you?" Yoda asked, his hushed voice sounding loud in the silent room.

"I desire a prisoner exchange. My prisoner for yours."

"Which prisoner is that?" Mace Windu inquired.

Behor took his time answering, clearly enjoying the situation. Then he spoke but a word. "Ruka."

A stir sounded through the council room. "Quiet, please," Mace Windu called. To the hologram he said, "We can't do that."

"Oh but of course you can. It's easy enough. But I tell you what I will do for you. I'll give you time to think it over. Not much, however. I've waited long enough for his freedom and can wait no longer. Remember, Master Jinn's life is in your hands." The image dissolved away.

Obi-Wan dared not say a word. His control was weakened by this blow and he didn't trust himself to restrain his emotions. He merely waited for the discussion that he knew this would generate.

"Release him we can not," Yoda declared. "Too dangerous is he."

"I agree," Mace Windu said as he looked around the other council members for a dissenting voice. There were none.

Obi-Wan was incredulous. "You're going to sacrifice Master Qui-Gon for him? I don't believe it!"

"Restrain yourself you will, Apprentice, or leave the chamber." Yoda's glare brooked no argument. "Genius Ruka is, but evil his work is. Many people will he destroy with his weapons."

"But what are we going to do?" Obi-Wan tried to control his voice but couldn't totally keep it from trembling a little, whether from anger or fear he wasn't sure. "We can't just let them kill Master Qui-Gon."

"This Behor must have been working with Ruka. Who else would go to this length to try to obtain his freedom?"

"Agree with you I do," Yoda replied. "Information we may be able to get from Ruka."

"Excuse me, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan cut in. "When the Klastarians caught me on Warenga I tried to get one of them to inject himself with a sedative. It did not work."

"Hmm…" Mace Windu considered. "We should still try. Yoda will attempt it. He has the highest midiclorian count on the council. If anyone can get through to Ruka, he can."

Obi-Wan had accompanied Master Yoda to the nearby natural satellite of Coruscant to visit the prison facility that housed the sole inhabitants of the small moon. Detention facilities had been located in the catacombs under Coruscant's surface. However, as the planetary population and operation grew, those areas were changed to short term detention and the uninhabited moon was converted to longer term jail facilities. This was now Ruka's new home…the object of their visit.

The cell door swished open. Yoda and Obi-Wan walked in. The large emerald furry creature who was the lone occupant did not look up from the datapad he was studying.

The diminutive Jedi master hobbled closer to Ruka. He brought his green tri-fingered hand up and passed it between the Klastarian and himself. "Tell me you will who you were working with on Warenga."

Ruka looked down in amusement. His hummy voice chuckled as he said. "Yes, right after I sell my mother to the Wookies."

Obi-Wan gave Yoda an I-told-you-so look. Undeterred, the master concentrated harder and tried again. "To make biological weapons who paid you?"

Ruka was fascinated by the attempted manipulation. He leaned his chin on his corpulent hand. His golden eyes gleamed as he answered, "Chancellor Valorum."

_If the situation weren't so serious, Ruka's answers would be funny_ Obi-Wan thought. He had already resigned himself to the fact that this would not work. However, Yoda had strong faith in the Force. Pausing to call on it, he decided to try one last time. "Who is Behor?"

Ruka was enjoying his game. "My twin brother." He laughed raucously, his hummy voice resonating in the room.

Frustrated, but determined not to show it, Yoda closed his eyes and sought out the strongest link he could make with the Force. He felt warmth flow through his body…calm and peace washed away his frustration. Renewed and energized he was ready to try something more direct. He hesitated for the briefest moment. Directly linking with another person's mind to see their immediate thoughts without their prior consent was something that Yoda didn't take lightly. True this was an urgent matter, but the ethics of his Jedi training were so ingrained that he always considered them almost as a matter of instinct. The moment was quite short lived and Yoda reached out to the Klastarian's mind.

Ruka could feel the invasive presence seeking entry to his mind. He merely laughed. "Is this the great Jedi power that is so feared?" he said with mock horror. "Come, can't you do better than that?"

The taunt only served to incite Yoda to higher resolve. Withdrawing only long enough to strengthen himself for a new assault, he again tried to press into Ruka's mind.

The green blob shaped creature exaggerated a yawn. "Really, if you are quite finished with your children's games, I do have reading to do." He turned his back on the Jedi and resumed his study.

Yoda withheld himself until he was again in the corridor. Then he banged his gimmer stick against the floor. "By the Force!" he swore. Then he started down the hallway, rebuking himself for his outburst.

Qui-Gon's arms were beginning to cramp from being restrained above his head for so long. He tried to move them, to work the muscles a bit. However, his arms were stretched straight up, to their limit and he had little range of movement. Trying to relax his arms only caused gravity to pull his wrists against the harsh metal edges of the cuffs. Nothing he could do would relief his discomfort.

As he was cursing his predicament the door opened. Two of the lanky grey beings entered. Qui-Gon had seen many races, many creatures in his numerous missions as a Jedi knight, but he had not seen anything quite like these before. He said nothing but waited for them to make the first move. Since he was going nowhere, he could bide his time.

"Good day, Master Jinn. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Behor. If you are not familiar with my race, I will keep that to myself for the moment. I prefer to give you as little information as possible. I believe that we have managed to bring you here without you knowing where in the galaxy you are. I don't want to give you any hints," Behor's voice dripped false sweetness. "I'm sure you have many questions. I'm not sure I will answer them all but you are welcome to ask whatever you want to know." Behor sat on the stool and stared at the Jedi.

Qui-Gon stared back as he considered what would be the wisest move he could make right now. There were lots of things he wanted to know—but at the top of the list was _why?_ "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, that's the beauty of it—for you at least. I don't require anything out of you, well, except to be my prisoner, of course," the grey face broke into a small grin. "All you have to do is make yourself at home and be comfortable. Hmm…although I imagine that is rather difficult in those manacles." Behor gave an exaggerated shrug and said, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that. You see, I need you to be restrained so I don't have to worry about you attempting to escape…or trifling with your toy. Ah…but you don't seem happy with my answer. Perhaps you haven't asked the right question?"

Qui-Gon could see this was going to be a game so he considered his question before he asked. "What do you hope to gain from holding me prisoner?"

"Ah…now we make progress. That is what you truly long to know! Yes, I can answer that. You are my—how do you say? Hostage! Yes, my hostage. I desire a prisoner exchange."

The answer caught Qui-Gon completely off guard. _Prisoner?_ "Who is holding your prisoner that you would need a Jedi to exchange for?"

"Why, your own Galactic Republic is holding one I admire and wish to retain the services of."

The Jedi was still confused…by the terminology now…admire, retain services? "Who are you talking about?"

"Yes, finally we get to the root of the matter. I must admit disappointment in you. I thought you more wise than that! No matter." Behor gave his total attention to Qui-Gon for he wished to see his face. "Ruka."

"Ruka!" Qui-Gon spat out. "You want to exchange me for Ruka?" In spite of the circumstances, the master could not hold back the chuckle. "The Republic will never agree to that. You are wasting your time."

"I thought that you—and they—might feel that way. That's why I have orchestrated things the way I have." Behor stood and walked over to the wall where Qui-Gon was. "You have no freedom of movement. There's a reason for that. I don't want you to be able to remove this little bauble we have created just for you," the creature pointed a long silvery finger at the collar around the Jedi's neck. "It took me some months to develop this…and it took some months for us to decide which Jedi was…deserving of it. That's why we have waited so long to act. But you see Ruka was working on something for me when you…ah…confiscated him from my services. So I need him back." Behor turned and walked a few steps away. "But back to your little toy. It has a two-fold purpose. The first is the most important. It…ah…shall we say…short-circuits your ability to use that nasty Force. I have to admit, I was inspired by Ruka. He had the right idea…to find some means of circumventing this power you Jedi wield. His virus was genius…however, I have none of the virus at my disposal." Behor held his hands wide. Then he looked thoughtful, "It took me awhile to figure my own method of disabling your power. You Jedi are quite amazing in your ability to use it. But if you were free to do that…well, I couldn't hold you, could I? What you feel pulsing in your neck is from my creation. It neutralizes the part of your brain that you use to, how do you say it, connect with the Force."

Behor paused in his lecture to allow the Jedi to think on that for a moment. And Qui-Gon was thinking a lot about it. How it must work. Was there a way to over come it? Would he be able to get loose? Then the creature settled his slim frame back on the stool and pulled a small control from his pocket. "As I said, it has two functions. The second is more entertaining to me personally. You see, it stimulates just the precise part of the brain to cause this." Behor pressed the button.

Searing pain shot through Qui-Gon's body. His tortured muscles contracted at the sensation and pulled against the manacles, adding to his torment. He tried to relax them but the sensation was so great he could do nothing to battle it. He couldn't use his Force ability to help him overcome the agony that assailed him from head to foot. When he thought he could endure no more, it was suddenly gone…except for the raw skin rubbing the shackles and the tortured muscles. The irritated nerves were still smarting from the assault also. He tried to slow his ragged, shallow breathing but it was the least of his worries at the moment. Never before, in all his injuries in many battles, had he experienced such pain.

Behor was grinning and enjoying the show immensely. It was gratifying to him to see his long researched and developed device working in both its capacities. Yes, he was going to enjoy this very much.

Just as the Jedi master thought he was recovering from the attack, the creature held the button down once more. The anguish shot through his body again and he cried out. How could a person endure such pain? _Oh, please make it stop._ An irrational thought but the only one he could formulate while undergoing such torment. His body convulsed against the agony and there was nothing he could do to relieve it or stop it. He just clenched his teeth and tried to endure. Sweat was running down into his eyes. He shut them against the burning. A light-headed sensation came over him and just when the Jedi thought he might lose consciousness, the pain died away.

Qui-Gon could feel his heart pounding, hear his noisy breathing. He was shaking from head to toe. A cold sweat ran down his torso, chilling his already cold bare back. His knees had collapsed and he hung from the manacles. They dug into his wrists but he didn't have the strength to hold his own weight up just yet. To help relieve the stress on his arms, he leaned back against the cold stone wall and tried to shift his weight so the wall would support him. As his mind began to clear one thought possessed him…when will the next hit come?

But he needn't have worried. Behor had had his fun for the time being. He slowly stood and walked toward the Jedi master. "I just wanted you to know what we are capable of…and who is the true master around here." He turned and left the room with his companion. The last sound Qui-Gon heard was the turning of the lock.

The Jedi was so relieved that the creature was gone and he wouldn't have to endure another dose of pain that he almost broke down. Feeling weak and shaky, he tried to stand up and let his arms have a rest from their burden. A shiver ran through his body from the air against his sweat-covered torso. He took several slow deep breaths. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to draw on the Force right now! And he realized his nightmare was just starting. That was the first…but surely not the last…time that the creature would use the device on him.

The Jedi council had been discussing the situation and found their options were few. They had already dispatched knights to begin a search for the kidnapped Jedi master, but they had little information on which to base a search. Obi-Wan had wanted to go, but sensing his feelings, Yoda forbade him to go and instructed him to remain at the temple.

Yoda and Mace Windu were conferring off to the side when an aide came in. Ki-Adi-Mundi called for the aide and listened to what he had to say. Approaching the whispering Jedi masters, he called for their attention. "In searching for information about Master Qui-Gon's kidnapping, our aide has come up with something that may be of significance. Last night there was an explosion in a building…just across from Qui-Gon's quarters."

Yoda's green pointed ears perked up at that news. "Think you there is any connection?"

"I am uncertain. No one in the vicinity could provide much information."

Mace Windu pondered. "Could this have been a cover up for the kidnapping…or is it just coincidence?"

Obi-Wan had drifted into hearing range and spoke up, "It's more than coincidence. I know it."

"How know you?" Yoda turned cold eyes on the padawan.

"Master Yoda, this is a very peaceful planet. That kind of thing doesn't happen. It's more than a coincidence. My feelings tell me there is a connection."

"In control of your feelings, you are not, Apprentice," Yoda stabbed a finger into Obi-Wan's chest. "Our own council we will keep on this matter."

Obi-Wan burned at the rebuke, but knew it was true. So he took another tack. "Master, there is little I can do here to help. May I have your permission to go and talk with whoever investigated this explosion? Maybe I can find out something that will tell us if this is coincidence or not."

Yoda studied the apprentice and Obi-Wan struggled to keep his feelings in control under the master's scrutiny. "Well considered is what you say. Leave you may…but be mindful of your feelings."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed and rushed out.

Qui-Gon was grateful to have been left alone long enough to recover from Behor's earlier assault. He had finally begun to calm himself and his body had begun to return to a more normal function. He only wished he could find a position that would allow him to take the strain off his arms. And his legs ached from the constant standing. Leaning back to let the wall support some of his weight seemed to help a little—but not nearly enough.

The Jedi had no idea how much time had passed since Behor had left. It seemed like hours but he had no way of even guessing. He was oblivious to the passing of the minutes. His pain had occupied his all his attention. Closing his eyes and concentrating, Qui-Gon tried to reach the Force. In spite of what he had been told about the collar, he felt he _had_ to try. Maybe it wasn't a hundred percent effective, maybe it was subject to failure; maybe there was a way around it. The master knew he was telling himself what he wanted to hear, but he had to do something to keep his spirits up. The effort to link with the Force was to no avail, however, which didn't really surprise Qui-Gon.

A key turned in the lock and Qui-Gon felt his stomach tighten as the grey head poked through the doorway. "You seem to be feeling better. That is good. We must have you look your best. You are about to make an appearance before some important people."

Qui-Gon wasn't sure whether he could relax or not at these words. Did that mean he was going to be freed from his manacles and taken before these people, or did it mean he was about to be a demonstration? That thought brought back the memories of his earlier agony at the hands of Behor. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tried to drive the remembrance from his mind.

"Rila, bring the transceiver over here."

Qui-Gon looked to see what was going on. The other grey gangling was bringing in a rectangular black box that he set on a table that Behor had placed at the opposite side of the room.

"OK. Fine. Now contact them."

In the Jedi council room, the quiet discussion was interrupted by an aide entering. He bowed and said, "Pardon my masters, a transmission from Master Qui-Gon's captors."

"Very well," Mace Windu sighed. "We will talk with them."

The aide withdrew and shortly a blue tinged hologram appeared mid-room. "Hello," the creature said with a mock bow. "I'm sure you remember me. I promised you time to think on your decision. Now that time is at an end."

"Changed not our decision is," Yoda declared. "Release Ruka we will not."

"Hmm…I see. That's too bad. Are you sure there is nothing I can do to sway your choice?" Behor did not wait for an answer but began walking to his right as Rila kept the imaging device focused on him. The council saw a smooth image of Behor crossing a room. A familiar form came into the field of view as Behor came to stand next to the captive Qui-Gon Jinn.

A collective gasp escaped the council members. They did not doubt Behor's word that he had the Jedi, but this was not what they had been expecting to see. Behor didn't give them a chance to respond. "As you can see your friend is quite well. A little uncomfortable I believe." The grey head turned to look up at the up stretched arms. "That can…and will…change however." He removed a small box from his pocket and without preamble held down the red button on it.

At once Qui-Gon groaned and his body tensed up at the pain sensations that ran through it. He writhed and moaned and pulled inadvertently at the restraining manacles. He tried to quiet the motions of his body, but his own body fought against him…reacting involuntarily…beyond his control. He could do nothing but wait for it to end.

The sight was too much for some of the council members who averted their gaze. Yoda's eyes became misty as he reached out to the Force to strengthen himself. He only wished he could do the same for Qui-Gon.

Behor released the button and a chuckle sounded from deep in his throat. "I ask you again, is there nothing I can do to sway your choice? Think carefully before you answer."

The council chamber was in total silence, no sound apart from the breath of each member. Behor waited a minute and then held the button down again.

Weakened by the first assault, Qui-Gon was defenseless and cried out as his body again spasmed to the stimulation that was traveling into him through that damnable collar. His heart rate began increasing immediately. Sweat that had beaded on his forehead during the first attack began to run down his face as the new pain added to it. The Jedi was oblivious to all this however. All he knew was agony that seemed to have no end. Wave after wave of hurt washed over him and he could do nothing except exist through it.

Behor gave him relief though as he released the button…and released the Jedi from his hell. He caught his breath and tried in vain to slow the ragged, noisy panting that escaped him. He didn't dare open his eyes. Better not to know if it was going to happen again. He braced himself and waited…

And it came. Again the ache echoed through his flesh and muscles. Qui-Gon had long ago lost his strength. His knees buckled and he hung in convulsions of pain. Blinded to everything but the torment his body endured, he didn't realize that he was biting into his lip. A thin trail of blood began to ooze from his mouth, trickling into his beard. His head was spinning and all he could see was little bursts of light exploding into colors before him.

The grey creature released the button and turned to face the imager that Rila was keeping focused on the anguished Jedi. "I'm sure you must be having a change of heart. How can you sit there and watch your friend…your good friend…suffer like this?" Rila zoomed in for a close view of the tormented and bloodied face of Qui-Gon, then he cut the transmission. Leaving the equipment behind, Behor and Rila exited the room and locked the door.

Qui-Gon was semi-conscious. He had been on the verge of blacking out when Behor broke off his attack. His head ached and he was still very woozy. Sweat was pouring off him. He was shaky and weak. Not able to support his weight, again he was hanging from the bloodied manacles. Even the pain of the metal digging into his already damaged wrists was not enough to penetrate the haze that surrounded him and he didn't even try to get his weight off the shackles. The Jedi couldn't know it yet but his arms were threatening to separate from the joints at the shoulder—a result of having to support his body weight. Qui-Gon was still unaware of the extent to which his body was suffering the side effects of the heightened pain stimulus. He knew nothing except the lingering memory of the agony.

The Jedi council room was dead silent. There wasn't a sound, not even the breathing this time. They held their collective breath until it was impossible to keep it in. A couple of sobs were heard and tears were freely shed…here where they could each feel free to express their pain without fear of judgement. No one knew what to say…so no one said anything for many long minutes. They sought solace in the Force and comforted each other. As they each linked, the peace and light of the Force flowed around and through them…calming and soothing each one.

Finally Yoda broke the spell. "Give up we can not, but release Ruka we can not either. A way there must be to save Qui-Gon."

Drawing a deep sigh and reluctant to speak the thought that formed in his mind, Mace Windu finally exhaled a long breath and said, "We will keep trying. However, we must be prepared for the worst if it happens."

Much later when he was finally beginning to shake off some of the effects of Behor's assault, Qui-Gon tried to focus his thinking. It was much harder without the strengthening of the Force

_Gods! What an efficient machine he has managed to invent. Pain without bodily damage—yet it leaves its after effects! My arms were already strained from the manacles. That stimulator causes my muscles to tighten up and I can't relax them. It's almost like I can still feel that sensation in my body. Tingling in my muscles. Must be the result of the nerves being stimulated._

_What am I going to do? I have no power, no contact with the Force. I can't move. There's no way to escape. I can't affect their minds._

_I'm totally at their mercy. Unless they release me from these restraints I'm powerless. Will they release me…or do they intend to leave me like this? I don't know if I can stand the strain. I haven't any choice, have I? If they keep me locked up I _will_ have to tolerate it._

_I know the Jedi council will not give in to Behor's demands…and they are right not to! Ruka is too dangerous. The things he had manufactured on Warenga…the inhabitants are lucky he didn't have any leaks. He had enough agents there to destroy many planets. Brilliant, dangerously brilliant._

_If what Behor says is true, that he's been careful to bring me here without leaving any clues then I can't count on being found. I'll have to watch for any opportunity to help myself…if any such opportunity even presents itself…._

Behor gathered Rila and Moset in his office for a meeting. He was a micro-manager and left nothing to chance. Once more he wanted to make sure his fellow conspirators understood what was to be done.

"When we convince them to release Ruka, we will have them deliver him to us. We dare not show ourselves at all. I want no clue given them as to who we are or where we are."

"How are we going to stop that? When we exchange prisoners, we have to meet up with them," Moset asked.

"We will be using a remotely guided ship. Only after Ruka is safely on board and the ship is away will we return their precious master to them."

"Why do we have to return him at all?" Rila asked. "Why all these fancy devices?"

Behor just sank back in his chair and stared at the blank grey face across the desk. "If we kill him we lose our bargaining chip, you dolt! If the Jedi is dead, there is no need for them to let Ruka go." Then he leaned forward and balanced his head on his long thin hands. "You have never encountered a Jedi, have you? You have no idea of the ability that is available to them through the Force. That is why the 'fancy devices'. If it weren't for that collar you would either be dead now or on your way to Coruscant—depending on how much you cared to defend yourself." Leaning back he once more returned to his planning. "We will have Ruka, they will have their prisoner…and gentlemen…we will be the most powerful beings in the galaxy with the weapons that Ruka can devise!" Behor chuckled deep in his throat as he also pictured killing off Ruka once he had stockpiled enough of his biologicals. Then he would have to share power with no one!

The following day Obi-Wan was at the council chamber bright and early. He was admitted to the room first thing. The council had strong memories of the transmission from the grey beings and were anxious to know anything that they thought might help them discover a way to rescue their captive colleague.

"Found something you have, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

"Not much my Master. The officers who investigated the explosion were very cooperative with me. However, there was not much left of the room where the blast happened." He paused as he thought over what he had been told. "There was one thing that was odd about it though. It seemed to be a very contained explosion. The largest part of the damage was to the apartment where the charge was set."

"What was their explanation for this?" Ki-Adi-Mundi inquired.

"Apparently a charge can be shaped in order to cause an explosion to act in different ways. They postulate that was the case here. Whoever did this is not an amateur; it was perpetrated by someone with a knowledge of pyrotechnics. The investigating officer believes that the containment of the blast was intended to destroy the room with a view to also destroying whatever evidence it may have contained." Obi-Wan shrugged and sighed, "There's little left there to give clues as to who did it. What information they do have is from eyewitnesses."

"Is there anything useful there?" Mace Windu asked.

"Only reports from people who saw the blast. That doesn't really tell us anything about who set it. Also, the owner of the building knows nothing about the perpetrator. He said that apartment was empty…no one has occupied it for about a month now."

Yoda dipped his head and sighed as he rubbed his chin with three short green fingers. This news was not promising. He had hoped that they might find some connection to tie this to Qui-Gon's kidnapping, thus giving them a clue as to who was holding him. _Now which way do we turn_ he considered.

Qui-Gon had been awake a short while. Waking up had not been his idea however. One of the lanky beings had come to feed him breakfast. He was grateful for the nourishment and liquid. His throat was sore from dryness. However, he would have liked to have slept longer. Sleep had not come easily…and it was only his exhaustion that had aided his descent into much needed slumber. After the transmission to the Jedi council his captors had left the Jedi alone for the rest of the day—and Qui-Gon was very thankful for that. He had been left in a badly abused state and he sorely needed that time to recover.

Not that he felt good this morning. Even having that time secluded did not allow for restoration of all his hurts. The weakness, panting, and light headedness were immediate effects of the pain stimulus itself and had left him some time after Behor had finally ceased his mistreatment of the Jedi. However, the wounds to his wrists were still fresh and quite painful. He had to be careful not to move his hands much. That presented another problem however. Hanging from the manacles had stretched his muscles and almost dislocated his joint. Holding his arms up, away from contact with the metal shackles was difficult at best with the pain from his shoulders.

One other thing bothered the Jedi master also. _When will they be back? How long will this continue before Behor sees the council will not be manipulated? Will I be able to endure…without the strength of the Force? Without the peace and comfort of the Force? How readily I turn to it in my times of need. Have I forgotten how to strengthen myself? I must have! I am wallowing in my anxieties and doubts. But how easy that becomes when pain invades. How much it robs you of yourself; ironically, while causing you to focus on yourself. But because I have been cut off from the Force does not mean I cease to be me. I still have my own natural resources. The Force is a strong ally—but a Jedi does not cease to be a Jedi because of the machinations of a criminal mind._

_Concentrate! Pain is an ally. It lets you know where your body is injured. It can only rule you if you let it. Breathe. Deep, slow, steady. Regular breaths. Think on that—not the pain. Think about the rhythm. In…out…in—slowly…out…._

The council had spent some time in making contact with all the Jedi they had sent out on the search for information about the missing master. Each inquiry turned up the same response. No one had found any clue. It seemed as if the creatures had appeared on Coruscant for a short time and then disappeared with no trace…no clue…no hint of who they were or where they were from.

A disheartened group of council members gathered to call upon the Force. The tension in the room was high. Report upon report of nothing learned threatened to break their spirit. Sensing this, Mace Windu called the council, and Obi-Wan who had not left during the day, together to recenter themselves in the Force. It was important in this crisis for them to stay grounded in their source of strength. So each person drew close, relaxed, closed their eyes to shut out all other things and focused on the peace they knew was theirs in the Force.

Each could feel the peace and light flow into them and through them. They became stronger, calmer. The room was almost aglow with the energy that gathered around them. Every Jedi drank in as much as they could and rested in the serenity that united them with the Force and with each other.

Their respite was not as long lived as they hoped for, however. They heard the door swish open and could feel the tension in the person who stepped through. As Yoda opened his eyes he immediately had to renew the hold on the peace he had felt…it was their assistant and Yoda could read his heart as easily as he could the man's face. "Master Yoda, another communication from…"

"Yes," Yoda cut him off. "Hear him we will." He then turned to Master Qui-Gon's apprentice. "Obi-Wan, excuse us you will. Business we have to attend to."

The padawan could feel the stress that entered the room with the aide. He sensed this had to do with his master and he wanted to know what was going on. Composed and deferential but determined, he said, "Master Yoda, if this is news of Master Qui-Gon, I respectfully request to stay."

"No, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu replied. "You will leave." He added nothing to confirm or deny the apprentice's suspicion that the communiqué concerned his master.

"But…"

"You will leave now." Master Windu replied with finality.

Obi-Wan knew that further argument would accomplish nothing except get him in trouble with the council. He sighed deeply and turned to leave…but was thinking of a way to find out what this message was. He turned as the door began to slide shut, threatening to cut off his view of the room…and the message. The padawan grabbed his comm link and held it against the doorframe to keep the door from closing completely. He quickly glanced around the hallway to see if he had been caught and then pressed his face to peek through the opening that he had created.

A static filled image formed and then cleared to reveal the familiar grey face. "Hello, my friends, Behor greets you again." He bowed in mock deference. "You have had time to think over your position. I hope I gave you enough…ah, impetus to reconsider."

Mace Windu leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "Behor, we have not and can not change our decision. We will not release Ruka."

"That really is too bad. Very bad. I'm sure your friend here will not be happy to hear it."

"Understand our friend does. Knows he what it is to be a Jedi," Yoda responded.

"Being a Jedi means allowing your friends to suffer pain that you can so easily relieve?" Behor asked in mock surprise. "That sounds very hypocritical for a group who claims to be guardians of justice. Is it just for an innocent person to suffer so?" Behor allowed no time for an answer though. He stepped to the side and the image of Qui-Gon was clear in the middle of the council room. Obi-Wan was shocked at the sight. _The council has known about this and didn't tell me?_

The lanky arrogant creature smiled a cruel mocking smile as he produced his small control and…Qui-Gon's body convulsed as the stimulation reached the pain sensors in his brain. It was a sight all too well known to the Jedi there in the room. However, it was the first time Obi-Wan had been subjected to the scene. In horror, but still somehow aware of his precarious position in eavesdropping, he jammed the back of his hand to his mouth to hold back the cry that was driving to get out.

The sensation was more than familiar to the Jedi master as he tried not to fight it but just let it run its course. Fighting it just made everything about it worse. He closed his eyes. Not trying to keep his groans inside anymore, he freely allowed the sounds to escape through his swollen lips, hoping he wouldn't bite further into them. How he was able to think so rationally through the agony that rocked his body, he had no idea because all he really knew was anguish that traveled to each part of his body and seemed to echo back and forth. There was no part of him that did not experience some kind of pain. All the familiar consequences of normal bodily reaction to pain began to assault him again. And he just waited, waited for that blessed moment when it would end.

It was all Obi-Wan could do to restrain himself. He wanted to dash into the council room and demand the torture cease. And he wanted to know why the Jedi council was doing nothing but watching…watching while Master Qui-Gon twisted with agony and cried out again and again. How could they do nothing?

Then it ended. The Jedi's body relaxed and he slumped forward. Not daring to look up, he treasured the moment of release from the agony. But he knew from experience that it wasn't over yet. He tried not to think on it but just the moment…the moment of relief from the stimulation. Even the after effects were tolerable compared with the horror of enduring the minutes of impulses from the collar.

"Tsk, tsk," Behor clucked his tongue. "What a sad display. I'm appalled at you. I don't know how you can sit and watch as your companion goes through this. How long have you known him? And you, Master Yoda, weren't you involved in his training?"

The words were a knife through Yoda's heart. He drew himself up and replied, "Trained him I did. Knows he what it is to be Jedi. Understand our decision Qui-Gon does."

"Too bad." Behor held up his control box again, his finger poised over the switch. A cry of agony bellowed forth from the Jedi master. His body tensed again, pulling against his restraints. His muscles contracted involuntarily with the pulses that violated his body and spasms began in addition to the pain that already shot through him. Sweat began to drip more freely down his face and torso. Anguish surged through him. The light-headed feeling began again, intensified by his shallow breathing. His shaky knees refused to support his weight and as they collapsed he yelled out in torment against the metal shackles digging into his already bloodied wrists and the weight pulling downward on his arms.

Obi-Wan could take no more. He pushed his fingers into the door crack and forced the door open. Bursting into the council room he cried out, "How can you sit and watch this? Look what he is doing to Master Qui-Gon. Why don't you do something!" The hologram suddenly cut off and the full attention of the Jedi assembly was on the young padawan.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda barked out, "What mean you, eavesdropping like that?"

"What mean you," Obi-Wan responded before he thought about his words, "Doing nothing to stop that," the apprentice pointed a finger to the now empty center of the room.

Mace Windu arose slowly. In a quiet but menacing voice he replied, "You had no right to listen in on this. This is a serious violation of council orders. You are relieved from any involvement in this and we will deal with you later. You _will_ leave this time."

A mixture of emotions flowed over Obi-Wan…anger, indignation, disappointment, embarrassment. He knew he had gone too far and there was no way to justify his actions. He bowed low and quietly said, "I have behaved badly. I beg your forgiveness, my Masters." Then he turned to leave.

"Wait," Yoda replied. "Come back." The padawan returned to the center of the room, not daring to make eye contact with the Jedi master. "Understand do you not, Obi-Wan? Jedi you are—comprehend you should our decision. Give in to threats we can not. Know you what Ruka can do." Obi-Wan was uncertain if this was a comment or a question so he said nothing.

Mace Windu slumped into his chair. "Ruka can destroy thousands, millions of people with the biological weapons we found in his lab of Warenga. We _can not_ let him go free. He is too dangerous." His voice became softer as he continued. "We all know how you feel about Qui-Gon. We feel it too. However, in becoming a Jedi he has always known that he may be called on to make the ultimate sacrifice…all Jedi face that possibility. He would agree with our decision. We must be more concerned with the welfare of the millions of people on the planets throughout the galaxy…rather than one life. It's not a good exchange…to have to give up any lives…but it is the only fair one…Qui-Gon's life for the lives of possibly millions."

Obi-Wan fought back the tears that threatened to overflow—tears of pain mixed with shame—pain for his master, shame at his conduct. He didn't trust his voice, so he said nothing. He merely stood staring at the floor and thinking over what had been said. It sounded nice, it sounded logical…but it wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair. Master Qui-Gon had fought hard on the side of justice. He had given up so much…without complaint or remorse…for the live he lived. He was so full of compassion for the helpless. The Jedi was never too busy or too indifferent to help anyone in need. And now he was going to die…not a death in the heat of battle, a death of accomplishment…but a death of helpless suffering at the hands of these terrorists.

The emotion was so intense that every council member could read Obi-Wan like a book. Yoda gently replied, "Not a useless death, young Padawan. Give his life he will so live others may. Willing face such a death Qui-Gon would…require it his compassion does."

"We are not as cold blooded as you think we are Obi-Wan. We feel this as deeply as you do. However, we have sought our comfort in the Force, as you should. The harder a thing is to face, the more earnestly you should seek the Force. I think you should take a break from this. You are having too much trouble staying focused. Go back to your quarters for now…and think on the Force. Perhaps you would like to call on one of the healers for some help in settling yourself in the Force." A deep sigh escaped and he softly said, "You may go."

Obi-Wan had not looked up from the floor through the entire discourse. He couldn't yet face them. Still not trusting his voice, he whispered, "Yes Masters," and turned to go.

"One thing more, Obi-Wan," Yoda added. "Giving up this does not mean. Looking for a way of rescue we still are," he said with conviction.

"Yes, Master," was all Obi-Wan could manage as he traveled what seemed like a greatly extended distance to the door.

As the door closed behind the apprentice, Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged a sad look.

As Obi-Wan walked slowly toward the elevator, Yoda's words ran through his mind. And he had to admit that Yoda was right, Qui-Gon would willingly face this death, knowing that his death would keep Ruka incarcerated. It was still hard to accept. Even though he knew death could come at anytime, he had always pictured it happening during a battle…a time when he would expect it and pictured he could accept it more—because that's where death was expected. Not like this. It had come out of the blue and he was not prepared. He chastised himself. _A sign of my immaturity in the Force, I suppose._

Suddenly he drew himself up and tilted his chin back in resolution. He had made a decision. _I _will _find out who is behind this. I _will_ rescue Master Qui-Gon._ The council's rebukes and threatened discipline rolled off him as he remembered the image of Qui-Gon in agony…it fueled his resolve. One thing he had learned from his master…sometimes you have to go against the rules to do what you think is right. That determined, his back straightened and his steps became more solid. _I _will_ discover where he is._

Behor had been completely taken by surprise by Obi-Wan's outburst. He recognized that it was Qui-Gon's apprentice, but the intrusion had completely disrupted his show. He knew it would take a bit to restore order to the proceedings so he simply cut off his transmission…and he wasn't happy about it. "Since I don't have him to punish," he whirled to face Qui-Gon, "You will pay for his interference." The Jedi closed his eyes expecting the pain again, but instead Behor stomped out, followed closely by Rila.

The master breathed a deep sigh of relief…that Behor wasn't taking his anger out on Qui-Gon right now, and that this session of torture had been cut short. He gingerly shifted his weight back to his feet as he willed his knees not to buckle and leaned back against the wall to rest and relieve some of the stress on his arms. The sweat that ran in rivulets down his body began to evaporate and cool his anguished body. He forced himself to take deep slow breaths to try to bring his panting under control and to slow his racing heart. The woozy feeling in his head began to pass. But his aggravated nerves still had not settled from the intense stimulation.

As he began to regain himself somewhat, the voice of his padawan returned to him. He could hear the fury in his words as he had charged into the Jedi council chamber. _Oh Obi-Wan. Still so rash. Still so much you have to learn. I know that you do understand the council's decision. I know you do. You must not let your feelings rule you on this. It will be your undoing. My biggest regret in being cut off from the Force right now is that I am also cut off from you. I can't comfort you—and that hurts more than my physical pain. Padawan, be mindful of the living Force. You must learn to control your passions. It will lead to nothing but trouble for you. I fear you will do something foolish. Obi-Wan, please, abide by what the council says. Don't turn from them because you don't understand what they are doing. They will provide the guidance you need in this time of crisis. I'm afraid that if you alienate yourself from them, then you will try to take matters into your own hands. Please don't be so led by your emotions that you lose your focus. I know you, Padawan, and I know that you are thinking more of me than of yourself. Don't do it! Don't come after me! That is what I fear you are thinking. You don't know the plans of the council—you can't know what they are doing about this. I don't know either, but if I know Master Yoda he will not give up without a fight. Seek them out before you act on your own! Behor is more powerful than you know. You are so filled with anger right now that you will not be able to see it. If you come here, he will take you too. You don't realize what he is able to do._ In frustration, Qui-Gon inadvertently pulled against the manacles. Yelping in pain he tried to calm himself.

_Obi-Wan, please seek the Force before you act! There you will find the strength to overcome your passions. I had forgotten those lessons when I was struggling with the emotional scars thrust upon me by Ruka with his drug. They are hard enough to learn the first time. Relearning them is harder because you realize what you had—but let go of. The strength, the peace, the focus that is yours at a touch from the Force. To that you must turn now Obi-Wan. I won't always be there, but the Force will._

_Ah, how strong you were for me in those days of struggle. I was the padawan—unable to draw on the Force, unable to trust my control of it. You were the teacher then. Much you learned in those days. They were painful for me…but if it means you have learned from them, then I don't regret them. You were there for me in the darkest nights of confusion and conflict…encouraging, teaching—teaching without making me feel like you were talking down to me. Never once did you hold it over my head that you were acting the master and I the padawan. When the padawan teaches the master, the pairing is right…and so it is for us. You taught me well. So I know what you are capable of through the Force…I have seen it, experienced it. You have to find it in yourself right now. It is there…it is. But you have to find it yourself. The day will come that no one will be there to help you and you will have to rely on yourself. Find it in you before that day comes._

_Although I am honored that you look on me as a father, I am aware of the potential danger such emotional attachments cause when they are broken. I learned the hard way and you will have to also. All the words I can say, any comfort that could be sent to you through the Force can not prepare you for the actual moment when it comes. That is your test. That is one of the times you find out who you are. You will have to choose—serenity or passion, emotion or peace, the Force or you. Choose wisely, my young padawan! Choose wisely._

Obi-Wan was convinced there was a tie between the blast at the apartment building and Qui-Gon's kidnapping. There had to be. It was too much of a coincidence. That resolved, he decided to visit the damaged building and have a look for himself. Even though he was having problems calling on the Force to calm himself, he determined that he would rely totally on the Force to lead him in his search. As he approached the structure he reached out with every fiber of his being for anything, any prick to his senses…anything the Force would reveal to him.

It was just becoming dark. The padawan walked along the outside of the edifice, looking, listening, feeling. Alert to the least ripple that may come in the Force. But he sensed nothing so he entered the building to continue.

As the elevator doors opened at his floor, Obi-Wan gingerly stepped out into the hallway, as if he were afraid his movements might cause him to miss something. Nothing escaped his attention. He examined the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the vents. He wasn't certain what he was expecting to find, but he trusted the Force to lead him.

The apprentice made his way slowly down the corridor as he conducted his search for any clue, any evidence. At the door he hesitated. The entrance to the room was supposed to have been sealed up by the investigators since there was no longer a door to lock. However, Obi-Wan's sharp eyes noticed that the temporary closure was not shut completely. Someone else had been in here.

Very cautiously he entered the apartment. He decided against turning on the pocket lamp he had brought. If someone were in here, he didn't want to give himself away. Then he drew in a breath at the magnitude of the destruction. _No wonder they couldn't find anything._ He pressed forward anyway, watching primarily for an intruder but also noticing the remains…still looking for evidence for his quest. He winced at the crunching that the ashes and cinders from the burned out room made as he crossed the room. He was inadvertently giving the possible trespasser ample warning of his approach. Then suddenly there was a noise near the door. Obi-Wan whirled around while removing and engaging his light saber.

Cowering just inside the door a gaunt man held his hands over his face. "Please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean any harm. I don't have a place to stay. I didn't think it would hurt to sleep here a few days. I didn't take anything. I just needed a place out of the weather to sleep." He was trembling—inordinately, the apprentice thought. Obi-Wan put his light saber away and approached the spare man.

"It's all right. I mean you no harm. You just startled me. Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere. I told you, I don't have a place to stay." He drew backwards from the apprentice.

"It's OK," Obi-Wan thought the man must still be frightened. He was still trembling and his voice was quavering. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid now. You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

"Are you ill? Is there something I can do for you?"

The man lowered his eyes to the floor. "No," he said quietly. "I'm not sick…not in the way you mean." He hesitated a moment. "I'm a user…crys."

Obi-Wan recognized the street name for crystals of a powerful narcotic. That explained the shakiness that wracked the emaciated man. Obi-Wan felt sorry for him…but this was a distraction he didn't need just now. He wondered what to do with him; he couldn't stay here. "I'm sure you do need a place to stay. Have you thought about getting help for your addiction?"

Deflecting the question, the frail man asked, "Are you investigating this too?"

"Well…I'm doing my own investigation." Obi-Wan slowly and regretfully said, "You really can't stay here any longer."

"I can tell you something," the little fellow grasped Obi-Wan's arm. His voice fell, "I wanted to tell the police. Really, I did! But…but, a drug head isn't going to be believed, is he? They'd say I hallucinated…more likely they'd arrest me…or," his eyes opened wider. "Worse—they might think I did it! I couldn't tell anyone. You understand, don't you?" His hands tightened on Obi-Wan's arm.

The apprentice was quickly becoming impatient with this conversation. He didn't know how much time he had, and he still had no clues. His mind raced as he tried to get away from the unwanted attachment. "I'm sure you saw something, but…you have to admit, it's hard to believe someone who…." There was no compassionate way to say it. "Well…if you are on crys a lot…how do you _know_ what you saw was real? Look, I'm sorry. I'd like to help you, but I'm really busy." He gently pulled his charge to the doorway.

"Please wait! I know you think I'm useless. Everybody does. The only time I feel good is when I'm using. I've thought about killing myself. I don't know why I don't do it. Yeah…I do. I want to prove there's something I can still do right. I've tried to kick, a bunch of times." Desperation made his voice tremble. "I don't _want_ to be like this! Just listen. I saw two men—they were talking about this very room. I remember the number." Obi-Wan was only half listening though. He was thinking about the image of his master…and Behor. He began pulling the little fellow into the hallway and was dragging him to the elevator…suddenly, like a kick in the head, a strong feeling washed over him. What it was he really couldn't say at first. But he had committed to being totally led by the Force on this…and this could be from the Force. He stopped and closed his eyes, seeking the light and energy…and an image formed in his head…the trembly, sick addict lying in the street in front of this building. And he knew…he _knew_, from the Force, that it was his fault that the small fellow was dead. Obi-Wan released the addict's arm and slumped against the wall. _Why_ he asked. The Force showed him. The man had finally had a chance thrust upon him to change his life—and by ignoring him, Obi-Wan had propelled him into his final despair and the man hurled himself off the building.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he stared at the frail fellow. He really saw him this time. Color the palest the apprentice had ever seen. Skin hanging from a small bony frame. His eyes…his eyes haunted Obi-Wan. Dark and dull. The padawan could read the man's soul…a mixture of feelings churned in him…regret, a faint sense of hope, fear, desperation. But screaming above all that mixture of emotions…one was loud and plain. _Help me!_

He could hear it from the fellow, read it on his face…and he could hear it in the Force too. _Help him. The future is not set yet. Listen to him!_ Then a new image filled his head. Memories of Master Qui-Gon…not so long ago…struggling against the drug that Ruka had been experimenting on him with. It was highly addictive and hallucinogenic. Obi-Wan remembered sitting at his master's bedside through the painful withdrawal process. Comforting, calming, just being there to hold his hand and cool his hot brow. The longer and harder part had been Qui-Gon's struggle against the emotional scars left from the hallucinogenic effect of the drug. The battle the Jedi had fought over the flashbacks and trying to separate visions from reality had been long and emotionally draining on them both. Obi-Wan had stuck by his master through it all. Never had he walked away from him, never had he wanted to give up. He owed what he was to his master and was determined to see him through this.

_And how different was that forced addiction from this addiction?_ The thought popped unbidden into the apprentice's head_. True you felt an obligation to your master and this man is a stranger…but he is a human being. A hurting sick person, just like Qui-Gon was. Will you turn him away even though you didn't turn Qui-Gon away?_

The thoughts made the apprentice's head swim for a moment. There was a connection…but there wasn't. His master had not chosen what had happened to him, but this man had made a choice.

_Will you condemn him for a bad choice? Did you condemn Qui-Gon for his choice to seek Ruka…that led him to his "addiction". Help him…listen to him. Help him as you helped your master._

Obi-Wan stared at the frail figure before him. He could see the same pain in him that he had seen in his master…pain that would lead the addict to kill himself. And the padawan's heart hurt for him. He felt a sudden burning desire to question the man. Obi-Wan looked around for a place for them to talk alone and headed back to the burned out apartment.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" The small man began to struggle but his fragile form was no match for the strong young apprentice. Obi-Wan picked the man up before he caused too much disturbance and carried him the rest of the way, his hand over the man's mouth. Pushing his way back through the makeshift door, the padawan set the fellow back on his feet, but kept his hand in place while he explained, hoping he would then calm.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have at least listened to what you had to say. Will you tell me what you saw? Please."

There was a long hesitation and then the spare man shrugged his shoulders, walked to the window and looked out. The apprentice wasn't sure what that indicated, so he proceeded with his interview.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he extended his hand, determined not to be so judgmental of the man.

The gesture registered surprise on the hollow-cheeked face. He slowly reached for the proffered hand and replied, "I'm Darus Kine. Why did you change your mind?"

"Because I realized I decided too fast that you would be unreliable—because of your addiction," Obi-Wan replied in total honesty.

Darus was taken aback but said, "At least you were honest enough to admit it, instead of trying to patronize me—like everyone else." His trembling hand went to his stubbly chin. "I really did see something you know. And I wasn't high at the time—I promise," his voice took on an edge of desperation. Desperation to be believed for once instead of being continuously ignored.

"I believe you," Obi-Wan answered. There was no doubt in his mind Darus had seen _something_—but was it real or imagined. "Please tell me what you saw."

"About a week…or a little longer, I'm not certain," Darus broke off realizing he wasn't getting off to a good start.

"Yes," Obi-Wan prompted.

"I was up on the roof, just…"

"On the roof?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Well, yeah. Me and my buddies go up there to rag out on crys." Obi-Wan tried to hold his judgement and listen to all the man had to say. Darus shrugged as he looked away. "I sell also…to get money for crys…and food. The guy I work for lives a couple buildings away from here. Well…you know how it is…when you need a hit, you need it fast. But Kalay doesn't like us hanging around his building. So we figured out that we could sneak up the service elevator to the roof of this building and we had a nice quiet place for a crys party. At night no one ever goes up there. Besides, it's fun watching the twinkling lights and the transports when the stuff kicks in." Darus studied Obi-Wan's face in the dim light coming through the plastiglass that the investigators had put over the shattered window remains. He couldn't read it but took the silence as a sign to continue. "This place is close to Kalay's building. I don't have to worry about trying to get across the district…with no money. Kalay always has the packs he wants me to push for him ready for me to pick up early. I have to meet him in his building's garage before morning rush starts. I can't get there from the other side of the district when he wants me. So I decided to try hanging out around here. Once I figured out the schedule, it was easy to get to the roof without being seen. Like I said, at night no one goes up there. It's a good place to hide. And I kinda like going up there even when I'm not high. It's just somewhere I can go by myself. I don't have people staring at me and shoving me around just because they think I can't stand up for myself," his tone became dark and quiet. Darus hesitated and then continued, "I hadn't had any crys for a long time…half a day at least," he added quickly. He seemed anxious to get the apprentice to trust him.

Obi-Wan sensed this and tried to be honest in his reassurance. "It's OK Darus, I believe you." He could sense the uncertainty inside Darus as the little fellow's eyes searched Obi-Wan's face. The addict was trying to decide if the apprentice was being honest or not.

"Darus, I want to hear what you have to say. If you tell me you saw something real then I accept that. Please continue."

"Well…OK…I was up on the roof when I heard something. I thought maybe it was the door opening…one of my friends looking for me. The noise got louder and it was continuous. I knew it wasn't a maintenance man…not in the middle of the night. I was afraid. I didn't know who in the world would be there on the roof in the dark. I was next to the outlet duct for the building ventilation system, so I stayed there…hidden, until I could figure out what was going on. Then I saw it…two guys flying."

Obi-Wan's face fell. He had wanted to believe Darus; he had tried to believe Darus…but his tentative faith collapsed in a second. Men flying? That was too much. He could kick himself for wasting this time. The padawan put his fists on his hips and began a reply…but not knowing exactly what to say, he simply began pulling the addict toward the doorway.

"No! Wait!" Darus grabbed his arm. "Listen to me."

"Men flying?" Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders in frustration. "I know I said I believed you…but, come on, men can't fly."

"But these could." Darus grabbed a handful of robe in each hand. "They had these things on their backs that they used to fly. You know—like a backpack."

"You mean a jet pack?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what it was. That was the noise I heard. They landed on the roof and took their…jet packs off."

Obi-Wan wanted to believe. He wanted to think _someone_ had information to help him find Qui-Gon, but…

Darus grabbed the apprentice's robe again. "Do you know what it's like to be a druggie? Do you know how low you can sink just to get a hit?" He released the robe and turned his back to Obi-Wan. "Do you think I want to live like this?"

The padawan could feel the depth of pain in Darus' soul and his heart went out to him. He walked over to the little man and put his hand on his shoulder. "Darus, I would like to help you…but I have to find someone who is in danger."

"All I want you to do to help me is _believe _me! Restore a grain of hope in me by believing me! I promise you that I was not high that night and I know what I saw. It was real—it _was!_"

Obi-Wan had to make a decision. His time was precious. Could he afford to spend it with this questionable source or should he move on? What to do? He closed his eyes and focused on the Force once more…seeking guidance from the strength of his life.

Darus stared in curiosity. He watched the expression on the Jedi's face go from taut and strained to relaxed and calm. What was he doing? He didn't dare to interrupt though, but just observed the process in rapt wonder.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. There was a calm glimmer in his eyes as he said, "Alright Darus. Tell me what you saw."

Darus Kine, drug addict and pusher, started a story that kept the padawan on the edge of belief. He listened attentively and determined not to interrupt any more until it was all told.

Qui-Gon had not forgotten his captor's threat that the Jedi would pay for Obi-Wan's intrusion into his presentation to the council. He had passed the day in dread of the moment he would hear the sound of the key in the lock. Other noises had come and gone in the hallway, each one causing the Jedi's stomach to knot up as he dreaded the return of the stimulus.

The day had passed and as it had begun to get dark Qui-Gon began to think he might be spared further abuse. His hopes were smashed however, as the door opened and the familiar tall grey figure entered.

"Well, you've had a nice long rest today…and an easy time of it this morning. But I did promise you something, didn't I?"

At once the unforgettable wave passed through his body. He forced himself to lean back against the wall…against the expected shakiness that usually collapsed his knees and left him hanging by his arms from the manacles. As he involuntarily tensed against the torment that ruled his body, he found it hard to maintain his position, but somehow he managed it. The feeling was so all encompassing that he wasn't sure if he was biting down on his lip and found himself unable to relax his clenched jaw muscles in case he was. He cried out in a rush of exhaled breath. _How long, how long?_ It seemed to go on longer. And he was right. Behor had no intention of releasing the button. He was fixed on taking his frustrations out on the abused Jedi. Qui-Gon gave up fighting against it. The tension in his muscles was too great and they began spasming. He began to see those little explosions of light behind his closed lids. And still the pain went on. He had no control over his breathing and felt like he wasn't getting enough air. Dizziness assaulted him next. Finally, at long last, his shaking, sweaty, gasping body could endure no more. Blackness began to envelop his field of view and he passed into the bliss of unfeeling unconsciousness.

Darus had seen the two men alit on the roof. They removed their jet packs and set about unpacking items from the bags they had been carrying. A running instructional conversation took place next as the two men assembled their supplies into what sounded to Darus like a bomb. They had discussed the amount of charge and how it was to be set off. Now Obi-Wan began to really listen. He doubted that a druggie would know the details of assembling and setting off explosives like Darus was now relating. Once the assembly was completed, the men ran an electrical check on their package and their talk became lighter. They discussed what they were going to do with the money they earned and who was waiting for them back in Coela. They even had a few choice words to say about the one who had hired them…what was the name they said? Demore, Besore…something like that.

"Behor?" Obi-Wan blurted out.

"Yeah, could have been. It was something like that."

"Could you see what these men looked like?"

"A little. The one closest to me was doing the assembling…so I saw his face better in the light they had brought along. He was a big man. Let's see, short black hair, black goatee…and a big scar across his right cheek. The only thing I know about the other man was that he was smaller, heavier and had red hair. I couldn't really see his face."

"One thing more. Why did you stay here after the explosion?"

Darus shrugged, "I got nowhere else to go. I just stayed away while the investigation was going on. After that I didn't see any reason not to come back. Kinda like home to me now."

"Darus, I don't know how to thank you. You have been a big help to me. This may save my friend's life. I give you my life in payment for saving his. I owe you a life debt."

The small man just stood with wide eyes staring. "Really! You believe what I said…really?" 

"Yes, I don't believe you could have made this up. And it certainly is a coherent story…doesn't sound like a drug-induced trance. All I need to do is find this place called Coela…and a large dark man with a scar." Obi-Wan took both of Darus' hands in his. "Thank you my friend."

"Obi-Wan," Darus looked at him with large sad eyes and the apprentice could feel the heaviness of his heart. "Think about me now and then, OK?"

"Darus, I can't take you with me, but if you can keep yourself safe until I return, I promise I'll do all I can to help you get over this addiction and get a good job."

"Really?" Tears filled his eyes. "You're the first person that's ever cared about me—ever."

"And you're the first person that has been able to help me. I will be back, I promise you." With that Obi-Wan turned and ran out the door. As he waited for the elevator he began planning his next move. Use the computer system at the temple to locate Coela and get a transport. It was well into the night, but Obi-Wan had no intention of waiting until morning.

As soon as the apprentice had left Darus, he had gone immediately to the Jedi temple. All was quiet there. Even though the traffic and business of Coruscant never came to a standstill, so great was the population, at the temple a strict routine was observed. It was quite late and the only ones awake were those who kept watch over the temple. There was nothing to obstruct Obi-Wan's business.

He immediately went to a library computer terminal. The knowledge of the galaxy was databased here on Coruscant. As the central system in the galaxy and seat of the Galactic Republic government, by default, the city-planet had become the repository of the collective knowledge of the known universe. That much data required tremendous computer resources. So the best computer designers and programmers were also found here…to devise and maintain the most sophisticated computer system ever.

If there was a place named Coela in the galaxy, Obi-Wan knew he would find it here. Trying to steady hands made shaky by haste, he had to re-enter the system three times before he finally typed his password correctly. His next step was to push back from the terminal and close his eyes, drawing in deep breaths and reaching out to the Force. He knew it was the right thing to do in any case, but most especially now, with Master Qui-Gon's life on the line—he couldn't afford to mess this up.

Lingering a moment in the energy, the padawan began to calm. With a renewed strength he faced the computer screen. Accessing the galactic atlas he typed in the word "Coela". After a couple of minutes words began scrolling down the screen.

Three matches found.

Coela Monastery, located near the city of Nobia on planet Eruda III of the

Eruda system. Home to the Brotherhood of Fontania util this sect was

Outlawed by Nobia. The monastery is now abandoned.

Coela, a city in the Argula Province of the planet Prema. Population

437,694. Major spaceport for the sparsely populated province. Unique

in structure, the new city of Coela has been built adjacent to the old

city. Old spaceport was abandoned in place when new spaceport was

constructed. The new Coela has grown up around the new spaceport.

Coela, name of a mountain range in the cold northern province of the planet

Zebabel. Sparsely populated. No industry. Natives to this area live on

natural resources of the mountains.

Carefully reading the information, Obi-Wan was first frustrated that it wasn't immediately obvious which Coela was the right one. Then he was thankful there were only three possibilities. An abandoned monastery…perfect place to take a person that one was trying to hide. A spaceport would be a good place to blend into and get lost. Sparsely populated…that would eliminate a lot of prying eyes. A remote mountain range—yet another good hiding place. _Which one?_

He queried the database for more information on each location. The monastery turned up little else, so he read about the government, industry and culture of the nearby town. Even though he doubted it would help, he also read about the Brotherhood of Fontania. Nothing really stood out. As a matter of fact, nothing stood out of all the information he read on any of the three locations.

Next he queried the computer for the galactic coordinates of the three planets in question. He pounded the tabletop in frustration. The three planets were in totally different directions. Light years upon light years distant in three directions. He didn't have time to check them all out.

_Calm_ Obi-Wan told himself. _Getting carried away like this will accomplish nothing._ He closed his eyes and allowed his head to droop forward as he breathed deeply and touched the Force. He was rewarded with a warm peace that flowed through him. After settling himself and recentering, he then thought about the information from the database. Relaxing in the Force and seeking the answer there, he was calm but attentive to his feelings. Considering under the guidance of the Force, one planet began to stand out in his mind. Prema, the home of the spaceport, took preeminence while the other two faded into the background. And a certainty filled him. The Force had guided him as he had been seeking it to do.

The apprentice opened his eyes_. Prema. Yes, that's the one! Coela, the spaceport. Master Qui-Gon is there._

The next obstacle would be trying to get a transport. He knew it would be next to impossible for a padawan to take a transport without approval of a master…and in the middle of the night…and none of the masters knew what he was up to. How was he going to pull this off? Drat it that the personnel who worked there were students from the temple who had not become padawans. He couldn't use the Jedi mind power on them. As he made his way to the docking bay, he sought out the Force. It was all he knew to do…it was the only thing he had right now. He didn't know if the Force would give him an answer to something like this, but what else could he do? Master Qui-Gon had always told him to _always_ seek guidance from the Force. Unfortunately, no great insight occurred to him.

The door to the docking bay slid aside and as Obi-Wan entered, his eyes made a quick circuit around the area to see how many people were on duty. He evaluated his chances of commandeering a ship and decided to let that be a last resort. He probably was in enough trouble all ready with the Jedi council. If he could rescue Master Qui-Gon and still remain a Jedi in good standing, he'd rather do that. But if it came down to it, he would not hesitate to force his way. He owed everything to his master and he couldn't sit back and wait to see if he would be killed or not…in spite of what the Jedi council said.

A man with the insignia of the docking bay crew approached the padawan. "May I help you?"

"Uh…yes. I need a transport."

The man narrowed his eyes as he replied, "Now? In the middle of the night? Has it been approved? I need to see your authorization."

Without thinking, Obi-Wan reached into his pocket in a mock attempt to look for his authorization, when his hand passed across something that made his heart beat faster. Suppressing a grin, he drew out the datacard. It had been given to him the day he had gone to talk to the men who investigated the blast at the apartment building. Bearing the seal of the Jedi council, it had authorized the padawan to act as agent for the council, thus authorizing the officers to share their information with him. He passed the card to the attendant as he said, "This is an urgent situation. I have the council's authority as represented by this."

The official looked over the card. He recognized what it was and what it symbolized…Obi-Wan was acting under the direct authority of the council. He handed the card back and turned to walk away as he said over his shoulder, "This way, please."

Too easy. He couldn't believe his luck. The Force was with him; he had to believe that. But he wasn't away yet! He surrounded himself with the Force…it was the only thing he could do to keep himself calm. It seemed to take the attendant forever to get everything in order for Obi-Wan to be issued a transport…and the more things that had to be accomplished, the more Obi-Wan feared he would be discovered before he could get away.

At long last, although it wasn't nearly as long as the apprentice had imagined, the ship was made ready and he signed it out. He ran to the ship, still fearing at any second he would be stopped. Only when he was strapped into the seat with the engines beginning their thrust build-up, did he really begin to feel that he had pulled off his coup. He informed the control room he was taking off, rather than asking permission…and he was away!

Relaxing back into the seat, the padawan suddenly felt very tired. But he shook it off as he began programming the coordinates into the navcomp for the jump to light speed.

Qui-Gon started awake as one of the gangly beings jabbed him in the side a couple of times. It was time for his breakfast. He had not much sleep last night however. After waking from the pain-induced unconsciousness he had the after effects to face. The familiar pain in his shoulders and in his wrists from hanging by them in his insensible state. He'd had a tremendous headache as well. He had vaguely wondered if there was a point where pain sensors get so overloaded that they become less sensible…he hoped so. The only sleep he had managed came as a result of his exhaustion…in the wee hours of the morning.

The Jedi was miserable and, despite the spare meals he'd been given, had no appetite at all. His attendant would have none of that though as he forced the bland gruel into the master's mouth and pressed his nostrils closed to cause him to swallow. Qui-Gon gave in and ate the paste, just to avoid further pain. Obviously they were going to keep him alive at the minimum. _A dead hostage has no value_ he thought.

When the creature had finished his morning routine and gone, the Jedi was left with his thoughts. That was the worst part of being alone he had decided.

_Alone. A new understanding of that word. Alone on Coruscant is a good thing. It's a choice…something sought after with a vengeance some times. A planet wide city. People everywhere. Now alone. Not even contact through the Force. I can't talk to anyone…Master Yoda…Obi-Wan. I can't even reach for the Force. No warmth, no peace. Even my captors are only here for a few minutes each day. _

_Listen to me…I miss my jailers. The ones who torment me. Isn't alone better than being in pain? It's another form of pain. That's why they isolate me so. Another way to make me suffer. Behor is wise. I can see why there is a connection between him and Ruka. Evil brilliance. The collar maker and the virus builder._

_If I must die, let me die trying to bring Behor to justice…not helplessly chained to a wall. I gave so much to see Ruka behind bars. Let me live long enough to see his co-conspirator there too. They know much about bringing pain and suffering. Must it always be so? _

_When will he come again? How can I prepare myself? There is nothing I can do…nothing…to stop him. He has complete control over me…over my mind through this collar, over my body…over my life. My life. It has never been my life. Brought to the temple so young. Trained from the beginning. I belonged to the Jedi before I could say the word. My whole life has been given to training, learning, serving, protecting, teaching. It has never been my life. It has always been under the control of another._

_Ah, Qui-Gon, you could have left the temple any time. You could have made that choice when you of an age to make it. But where would I have gone? What would I have done? The only thing I knew was the Jedi way of life. What could I do with that but be a Jedi. And…it was what I wanted. From my earliest memory I wanted to be a Jedi! It seemed as innate as my midiclorian count. Interesting comparison. Could there be a connection between the two? But…I wanted to be a Jedi. And I understood what that meant. It would not be an easy life. It would be a hard life…and so it has been._ The Jedi master sighed deeply._ So it has been. Guardians of justice and peace. That means opponent to those such as Behor and Ruka. Yes, it must always be so. _

_It must always be so that we Jedi put ourselves in harm's way for the sake of peace and justice. That means enduring…virus, drug, collar. Pain. Pain…such excruciating pain! _A tremor ran through his body at the memory._ When will he return? The anticipation is almost as agonizing as the collar itself! _

_And you are causing that pain yourself! Don't focus on the pain! Focus on that which is good, true, honest, pure. Think on what Master Yoda has taught you. Think about the lives that will be safe now that Ruka is locked up. Those are the things you should focus on! Remember you still have some strength of your own. Not all your strength is from the Force._

"There is no emotion; there is peace…"

Obi-Wan brought the ship out of hyperspace in the vicinity of Prema. He called ahead seeking permission to land. After some hesitant questioning about his purposes for being there, they agreed to let the apprentice land. But that would be later. He still had to enter the planetary system and close the remaining distance to Prema at sublight speed. He hoped he was in time. He had no idea what was going on with Master Qui-Gon. These beings wanted Ruka, but he guessed they would not wait for very long if they were not making any headway with the Jedi council.

The thought of the Jedi council reminded Obi-Wan of a duty he had to perform. He keyed a switch on the instrument panel and then pressed a button. He waited while the pre-recorded message was transmitted then shut down the transceiver.

As he set the controls to auto pilot, a sudden doubt came over him. _I have been rushing through this certain that Master Qui-Gon is here. What if he isn't? What if I made a mistake? I could have misinterpreted what I sensed through the Force. What if I weren't really centered in the Force? Could I have made the wrong assumption? Maybe it was trying to tell me that this is where my master is not! I should have been more mindful. I should have been more aware. His life is depending on me making the right choice. Did I?_

The padawan felt his stomach tighten at his sudden doubt. He closed his eyes and reached out to the peace and light. He had to rely on the Force…he had nothing else to lead him. He had to trust it…he had to. But it wasn't the Force he doubted…could he trust himself?

A familiar sound rudely brought Qui-Gon's attention back to the present. The door opened and in came Behor and Rila. Knowing what was coming, Qui-Gon shut his eyes and tried to touch the Force. He knew it was useless. He had tried again and again, hoping for a weakness in the operation of the collar. But it was useless. He had nothing else to rely on…he had to try.

Behor was amused. "You still don't accept your fate, do you? You don't accept that you have been bested, Jedi," the last word was spat out with utter contempt. "Yes, the Force is powerful…but it's not all powerful. I have found a way to over come it…and you refuse to accept it." The lanky grey stick chuckled. "Make the contact Rila."

Momentarily the leader of this conspiracy once again was addressing the members of the Jedi council. Mocking them with his greetings and asking after their rest the previous night. He reminded them of the number of times he had pled with them for the well being of the poor Jedi master that they had abandoned. No response of any kind was given which just sent Behor into an angry tirade.

Qui-Gon was not listening however, he kept his eyes closed to anything that would distract him and called to mind those things he had been thinking on. _There is no death; there is the Force. A Jedi does not fear anything, for fear is a merchant of the dark side._

His contemplations were interrupted quite abruptly by what seemed to be becoming a way of life to him. The jolt of pain ripped through his body…as it had how many times now? _Don't fight it. Just relax. Fighting only increases the pain._ How could he relax though it? The pain drew his muscles up in tense knots and slackening them was impossible. And it was hard not to react against the sheer torment that shook his body. It was no longer possible to differentiate between the pain caused by Behor's collar and the pain from his muscles spasming. He could feel his heart pounding and fought for control of his breathing. Then suddenly it was over. He fell backwards against the cold wall and leaned there, eyes closed and gasping. The vessels in his neck were bulging above the pernicious collar as his face reddened.

"I grow tired of you Jedi. I'm tired of playing games. I mean business. If you think I won't kill your friend, don't count on it. Ah…but you think I won't because then I wouldn't have a hostage." Behor laughed roughly as he bragged, "I took one Jedi. I can take _another_ just as easily. Do you doubt that? Have you thought about that? I can take another Jedi just as easily! As a matter of fact, I _know_ where my next hostage is right now! I can take him anytime I want! Do you think that because you are Jedi that you are undefeatable? You are wrong! If you doubt that, ask your friend here!" he declared as his finger again reached for the button.

But Qui-Gon didn't know it was coming. He kept his eyes closed, deciding not anticipating was better. Again his body convulsed and writhed with the torment supplied by the impulses from the collar that encircled his neck. Nothing to do…nothing to do…but roll with it until Behor decided to end it. _How much?_ He tried not to think on that…but the pain that pulsated throughout his body was a constant reminder. He cried out until his throat ached. His breath came out in short gasps. Dizzy and sick and weak. Again. Predictable as the sunrise. Behor was saying something but the words were all but incomprehensible to the Jedi.

"Do you still think you are more powerful than I? Do you?" he ranted at the council members who either sat stoically or looked away. "This is what I can do to you." Still holding the button to complete the circuit that activated the collar he instructed Rila to zoom in on the anguished Jedi.

Sweat ran down his face, plastering the loose brown hair to his skin. His head was beginning to pound and flashes of light began popping behind his eyelids again. His knees shook, as did his arms. Giddiness, pain, and shaking were his whole world now. The Jedi master felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again and was happy for it. As he collapsed against his restraints, Behor finally broke the connection. "That is what I can do to you. Consider it."

Just as Behor was about to terminate the transmission a voice called out. "Behor," Yoda began in a tired voice.

"Yes?" Behor kept his calm. The Jedi master calling out to him made him wonder if he was finally getting to them.

"Enter negotiations we will for Qui-Gon's release."

Behor chuckled. He was winning. It just took enough time…and suffering. "There are no negotiations. Release Ruka or Master Jinn dies."

"Understand I do. However, ultimate authority on this we are not. Agree also must the Supreme Chancellor and Galactic Senate."

Behor paused to think. _Is this for real? Or are they stalling? No matter, I still hold all the cards. I can play this game long enough to find out what they are up to. Maybe they really are ready to rescue their colleague. _"Very well. You know what time I will be in contact with you again. You'd better have some news for me by then. I still have my prisoner…and I'm not in the mood for games." He switched off power to the transceiver without waiting for a response.

Obi-Wan had landed his transport at Coela. _Now what_ he questioned himself. _Where do I find two particular people in a city I don't know?_ The city seemed to be a mix of many creatures. He wasn't sure who was native to this planet and who wasn't. He decided that maybe he should get a feel for the city before he did anything. So he sauntered into a cantina and stepped up to the bar.

"Whaddya have?" a short, but menacing looking green reptile being snapped at him.

At a loss, the padawan gave a quick glance and said, "I'll have what he's having," indicating the person next to him.

A moment later, the reptile returned with a glass that he set down heavily in front of the apprentice. Obi-Wan laid some credits on the bar, which the being snapped up and then stared at the Jedi. Obi-Wan tried to act nonchalant and took a small sip of the drink. He promptly gasped and broke into a coughing fit. The little lizard burst out in raucous laughter as he slapped the bar top.

"You're not from around here are you?" he chuckled.

"I guess I've lost all pretense of it now," Obi-Wan choked out.

"Yeah, looks that way," he laughed again and turned to go.

"Just a minute."

"You want another? You haven't finished that one," the reptile grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"Uh, no," Obi-Wan sputtered. "I just wanted to know about this place. I've never been here before."

"I know you've never been here before. I know my regulars."

"No…that's not what I meant. I've never been to Coela before."

"OK, what do you want to know?"

"There's a lot of different beings here. Is this a busy spaceport?"

"You really haven't been here! Coela is the main shipping port for this province. Everything coming on planet or going off planet for this province goes through here. Makes for an interesting group…and some interesting business. If you know what I mean," the lizard winked one yellow eye.

"Oh, you mean like…smuggling," Obi-Wan dropped his voice.

"Don't be shy," he laughed. "Everybody knows about it, eh, Kabo?" he laughed to Obi-Wan's neighbor at the bar.

"Yeah," Kabo replied as he glared at the Jedi. "He sure seems to be nosy, Tarant," he said to the bartender.

"Eh, just like you to be so paranoid, Kabo. He's new here. Looks kinda innocent to me. Maybe he needs some education, eh? Want to see the best in native entertainment? In the back, just 50 credits."

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the openness of such dealings, but tried to play it cool and smiled, "Later maybe. I've got some business to attend to." Just to try to soother over any suspicion his questions may have caused, he left a few credits on the bar as he walked away.

When Qui-Gon awoke he was alone. His tormentors left some time ago after he temporarily became useless to them. He fumbled to get his feet in a position to accept the weight that dangled from his angry arms and shoulders. He didn't know how much more of that he could take before the joint separated completely. That moment was close he knew. He cried out in pain as his body protested the movements he made. He leaned back and welcomed the cool wall as a momentary distraction to the other feelings that flooded his abused body. He still felt shaky and his head still pounded. He shook it slightly to try to get the wet strands of hair that hung in his face out of his eyes…and he immediately regretted the action as the ache redoubled itself momentarily. Then the Jedi master became aware of a sensation that for a moment seemed very foreign, but as he focused on it he realized how common it really was…the surreal situation he was in made it seem so odd. His nose was itching! And he was completely unable to do anything about it. Not only was he incapable of using his hands to relieve it, he didn't even have enough freedom of movement to rub his nose against his arm. A sad smile slightly formed at the corners of his mouth. _After all I've been through, a simple itch is so tormenting._

The Jedi master tried to relax as much as he could in his position. He had discovered that finding a comfortable, relatively speaking, position and just trying to rest there was the only thing that would help him recover from the assaults. There was no healing to avail himself of. Nothing he could use to ease his aches or weakness. He wondered how long the creatures would be willing to wait. How much longer would he have to go through this? He didn't know how much more he could endure. The thought of being incapacitated to the point of not even being able to relieve the pull on his barely connected arms only brought visions or more suffering. Without the Force to strengthen him, a couple of tears over flowed and began to trace the outline of his cheeks, drifting into the brush of his grey-flecked moustache as his despondency became complete.

He knew by now that the Force was totally inaccessible to him, but still he needed something to occupy himself instead of focusing on what could be. So, he closed his eyes and whether anyone could hear him or not, he began to pour out his heart.

_Master Yoda, I wish that you could hear me. You were my teacher, my master. I was honored to be your padawan. Others said I would regret it…you were too hard, too demanding. It's true you were demanding…but you never asked more of me than I could give. When I finally understood that, I learned the most valuable lesson you taught me. You weren't too demanding; you just wouldn't let me sell myself short. It was hard…very hard sometimes. But now I know, I understand what you were doing and I'm grateful for it. What I am today is because of your insistence that I give my all and do the best that I can—always. That is what I want to do now…do my best and give my all. I understand why you won't give in to their demands. I know this is the right thing to do. I'm so sorry that I haven't taught Obi-Wan well enough so that he understands. I have failed in that, my Master, and I regret it. I ask you to be patient with him right now. He can be rash. Please understand and help him through this. He is a good apprentice and he is a wise one…he just has much to learn. Master Yoda, I thank you for all you have done for me. We have not always seen eye to eye, but we have always worked together for the light. My only regret is that I never really told you what a good mentor you were to me…and you should know. You should know that everything strong, rational, and good in me comes from your teachings…and that what you see as defiance is really my awkward way of expressing your teaching to do what you feel the Force is leading you to do. Our biggest disagreements were on what we perceived the leading of the Force was. But we at least agreed to disagree and respected one another for it. I owe all to you, thank you, my Master._

_Obi-Wan, my Padawan. How I wish I had time with you now. I want you to understand what the Jedi council is doing…and to see it's the right thing to do. That's my only remorse. Nothing else do I regret. You have learned much. And you have taught me. When the padawan teaches the master, the pairing is right. Yes, our pairing was right. I refused to see it at first. I know you understand now what you couldn't then. Much have we suffered together; much more have we triumphed together. The only thing I would change about our time together would be…to make it longer. We both have much to learn. Listen to Yoda. You may not always understand or agree with him but he is very wise and his wisdom speaks of the ages. Much can you learn from him as I did. Remember Padawan, there is no death, there is the Force. Even though my life be taken from me, gone I will not be, but one with the Force. These creatures may be able to keep me from accessing the Force while I am connected to this body that they can abuse. However, when I have died, they can keep me from it no longer. That would be life to me, Padawan…to be released from this suffering that I am going through right now. If that is the will of the Force, so be it. I am ready. That is what I want you to understand, Obi-Wan. You must understand that part of the Jedi code…there is no death, there is the Force. If that is to be, then let me go. This is what the Jedi are about. This is what you agreed to when you became a padawan. We must be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. And we can't choose that time, it chooses us. If I have been chosen, then I am happy to go. Understand, Padawan, understand._

Slowly the Jedi master opened his eyes. He felt a calm and peace that he hadn't felt in awhile and could not explain. But rather than question it, he just reveled in it.

"What have you got in mind, Yoda? You know that we can't give Ruka to them. And besides, the Chancellor and Senate would never agree to that. They know what Ruka has created." Mace Windu narrowed his eyes at the dwarfish Jedi.

"Know I well, Master Windu. But this Behor knows not! Stall for time we will. Still searching our people are for any clues."

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up. "But what do you propose? Behor is wise. He will not be deceived easily."

"Not important is what one knows, but what think people that you know," Yoda gave a small chuckle. "Not on Coruscant is Behor. Knows he not what happens here."

"My Masters, pardon," their assistant appeared. "This transmission has arrived for you."

Mace Windu accepted it and read it through. He slumped back in his chair and emitted a deep sigh.

"What have you?"

"It's from Obi-Wan. He thinks he knows where Qui-Gon is being held. A place called Coela on Prema. He has gone there to look for him."

"Get there how?" Yoda demanded.

Master Windu turned to the assistant. "Find out if he got a transport from the temple…and how that happened." Turning back to Yoda he shook his head, "Why would he go off by himself like this?"

"Impetuous he is and headstrong. Thinks he we are not trying to find his master."

Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out, "This may be a lead we can act on. We do not know how he came up with this location, but perhaps we should direct some of our searchers there."

"Yes, we will do that. Either they can help him find Qui-Gon…or they can bring him back to face his discipline."

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in him," Yoda sighed.

Obi-Wan was wandering the streets of Coela. Knowing not what to look for, he kept his senses keyed to the Force. This ordeal was at least teaching him much about the Force. A multitude of various shapes, sizes, and colors passed before him as creatures from many corners of the galaxy conducted their business in the downtown area. The padawan still did not know what a native of Coela looked like; neither had he seen any of the long grey creatures that he remembered from the holoprojected images.

_There must be some way to narrow my search. There must be some piece of information that will point me in the right direction._ As he watched faces pass by he searched for that same familiar feeling he'd had when he'd reached into the Force and seen the face of Darus. No face presented itself to him. But he already knew the face. He just needed to know where it was.

How could he get information without arousing suspicion? That was a good question. Even money couldn't always do that…and he hadn't brought much with him anyway. He wondered if the smuggling was carried out from a single district. Criminals usually flocked together. Even if they were competitors they recognized that there was strength in numbers and watched each other's backs…at least against the local law enforcement. If they had taken over a part of the city just for themselves, then that might narrow his search area to a part of town that was sure to be seedy enough to contain the kind of characters he was looking for.

He picked the most broken down open-air stand that he saw and casually approached. Anxious to sell anything, the merchant was in Obi-Wan's face immediately. "What can I show you today, sir? What are you looking to buy?"

"Information," he said as he waved a couple of credits in front of the man's face. He couldn't afford to be loose with his money since he had not much. That's why he chose the ratty stand.

"Oh, yes sir," the merchant eyed the money hungrily. "What kind of information?"

Obi-Wan smiled. He could probably find out much for his small investment.

"We have redirected Jedi to these coordinates that Obi-Wan transmitted to us. Also we are checking out the other two locations named 'Coela'. It seems certain to us also after meditating on it that Qui-Gon is on Prema, but we must make sure that all possibilities are covered." Mace Windu looked to Yoda to hear his report.

"Contacted the Chancellor I have. Agrees he does with our plans. Tell Behor we may that the Chancellor has agreed to the release of Ruka."

Ki-Adi-Mundi inquired, "Then what? If we do not make a move to release Ruka soon, Behor will know that we are stalling?"

"Wise Behor is. Carefully we must proceed. Understand we must make him that getting the Senate to agree is harder. Many planets, many different interests. Understand he must that time it will take to reach consensus."

"As long as it looks like we are taking action, that we are actually doing something instead of just exchanging words, maybe we can convince him that we will be releasing Ruka," Mace Windu added. "We have to try."

Obi-Wan had found out that indeed the less scrupulous business was centered on the abandoned spaceport in the old city. The merchant told him there was nothing that couldn't be provided here…from murder to a simple threat. Anything for any price. Grey creatures such as the ones he described did indeed have an operation in that area. But the dark man with the scar…the merchant could be no help on that but promised to be on the lookout if Obi-Wan would just come back. His eyes had gleamed at the prospect of more credits.

Immediately the apprentice had proceeded to the spaceport area and found the description of the district to be complimentary to the actual appearance. He was amazed that some of the structures were actually standing. He at once felt out of place. Most of the inhabitants were dressed in some kind or protective armor, uniforms from long forgotten causes or in ratty clothing. He drew stares but tried to be indifferent as he strolled down the crumbling walkways. On almost every street corner females of all species could be found plying their trade. After being caught in a tangle of them a couple of times—they teased him by trying to wrap themselves in his robe with him—he took to walking in the street. That wasn't entirely safe either and he had to dodge speeders. Finally he ducked into a niche where two buildings met, just to get a break and to have a look at the area. He could feel the malevolence of this place. It was thick with darkness. If he could just locate a particular part of that darkness…

At that moment, two dim figures were just entering the old city. They walked a short distance and stopped where a solitary being was throwing empty boxes and crates into the streets. One of the figures asked the creature if he had seen a young man in a brown hooded robe wandering the streets.

The peace that Qui-Gon had managed to find stayed with him. The sound of Behor in the hallway shook it, but not completely. He looked the grey creature in the face this time, determined to face this, Force or not.

"Are we ready for our late session, Jedi? I hope so. I know you wouldn't think your day complete without two sessions. I think maybe we might be getting to your friends, eh?"

Qui-Gon said nothing. He simply stared at the wall straight ahead, willing himself to be calm. He still knew nothing of the promised release of Ruka.

"Make the call," Behor instructed Rila.

The Jedi council had come to expect this. They had readied themselves in advance and were waiting on Behor to contact them.

Mace Windu sighed, "I don't know how much more time we have before Behor carries out his threat against Qui-Gon."

"Then no hostage would he have," Yoda pointed out.

"Yes, but he won't wait forever."

The aide merely needed to poke his head in the door to let the council know the grey being was calling.

"We're ready," Mace Windu replied.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. At least it is evening here. I know you were quite shocked to see your poor friend tortured to the point of unconsciousness. It was most distressing, was it not? Now, we would not want that to happen again, would we? I trust you have information for me."

"Agreed the Supreme Chancellor has to your request," Yoda replied.

Qui-Gon gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Excellent! When will Ruka be released? Very soon I trust."

Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, "We have not the approval of the Senate yet. They must agree as well before we can make the trade."

"What? Are you playing games with me?"

"No," Mace Windu tried to calm the upset Behor. "You have to realize the Senate is the governing body representing many, many planets. It is hard to get such a diverse group to reach agreement. They are fearful of what could happen to their planets."

"I don't care! Responsibility for this rests with you! You will bear the burden for your friend's death…not the planets or the Senate."

"Please," Mace Windu tried to be as convincing as he could. "We _are trying._ We need time. You don't understand how hard it is to work through a bureaucracy. We need more _time._"

"Very well. I have waited. I will wait a little longer…but not much! You'd better have more than empty promises tomorrow."

Qui-Gon could hear no more. "Masters, you can't do this! You can't give in to this!" Behor backhanded the Jedi.

"Now I leave you with this," he raised his small control box.

"Behor, Trying we are. Doing all we can," Yoda retorted.

"Yes, I know…but I just want to give you a reason to try harder." His finger fell upon the button.

The Jedi knew so well by now how this would proceed. The pain stimulus caused his muscles to tighten to the point of spasm. His heart sped up and his breathing became shallow. Sweat began to bead on his body. His knees began to tremble a bit. Then when the dizziness began he knew he was coming close to the point where Behor usually stopped…but not this time. The pain continued. The muscles were so taut, he felt like they would tear—surely they could stand no more stress. He had to remind himself to breathe. The breaths were so shallow he was getting very little air. As the veins in his neck bulged out above the collar, he felt as if he were being choked. The distended tissue in his neck pressing against the collar helped to cut the airflow to his lungs. That combined with the other effects increased the fuzzy feeling in his head. His body trembled from head to toe. And still the pain continued. He was at the point of collapse. No more could he endure. He could hold himself up no more. As his knees buckled he screamed out as his arms finally popped out of joint. Unconsciousness came immediately.

The apprentice had been wandering the streets for hours now. Most people were suspicious of him. He had tried striking up conversations with little success. Relying on the Force had helped little; he seemed to get no clear direction. That tugged again at his uncertainty about whether he had come to the right planet.

Poking around had only gotten him in trouble. He had tried to ask about hiring a smuggler, thinking that the scarface he was in search of might be such. But not knowing who to approach…or how to approach them had only gotten him thrown out of a couple of warehouses and a dumpy little building that passed for a café. These people were certainly paranoid. _Guess that's how they stay in business_. In his frustration he was tempted to give this up and try something else. As he trudged on down the street thinking on his next move, he passed a creature who seemed to be shutting up his business, whatever it was, for the day. _One more try_ he thought.

"Excuse me. Can I talk with you a moment?"

The brown furry being stared at the apprentice with very large shiny dark eyes and said nothing. Then he turned back to his work.

"I just want to ask you one question," Obi-Wan dangled some credits before the hairy face.

Finally a deep rumbling voice emitted from the furball. "I don't sell information. It's too dangerous to my health. Money's no good when you can't spend it."

"Just one question? Who's going to know? You could have answered it by now." The being ignored him. Obi-Wan persisted, "I'm looking for a tall, dark man. Short beard, scar on his right cheek." He held out the credits again.

The brown creature finally turned to face the padawan. "Look, I don't know anything about a man with a scar. I've given a few…but usually to the neck. But…since you seem so insistent on putting your nose where it doesn't belong, I will tell you that has probably gotten you into trouble."

Obi-Wan was confused, but anxious. "What do you mean, trouble?"

"You are looking for a man with a scar. A man is looking for you. The pursuer is being pursued," the furry face emitted a rattling chuckle.

"How do you know it was me he was after?"

"You don't exactly blend in with that get up you're wearing. He asked about someone in a brown hooded robe. Has to be you." The creature held his arms wide.

"What did he look like?" Obi-Wan was pushing credits at the creature again.

Then the brown furry face went blank and his eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing. Suddenly he came to himself. "I don't know." Was that a shudder that passed through the creature? "I don't remember," he sputtered. "Now get out of here! Go on! Retta, get out here with your blaster! Hurry."

Obi-Wan didn't wish to start a fight. He was trying to maintain a low profile…and getting involved in local disputes could only make trouble for him…and interfere with his search. So he quietly but quickly left the area before Retta could show up.

The apprentice turned the corner to get out of sight and started down a new street. Glancing down the road he noticed a tall dark man in conference with a smaller man near a speeder. It was hard to see them clearly in the unlighted area. But Darus' description of a tall black haired man and a shorter fair man came back to mind. He was unable to see the dark man's face, but decided to stick around long enough to find out if this was his man or not.

What if this was the man he was after and he took off in the speeder? The apprentice had no transportation to follow him in. He glanced around—looking for a vehicle, as well as any sign that he was being followed. Surely there must be something around…. His eyes fell across a battered cargo carrier parked next to a broken down building…they were all broken down here. He used the ample darkness to give him cover to cross to the vehicle. He climbed inside, thinking to wire the vehicle so he could start it. Wondering how to gain access to the wiring, he was pleasantly surprised to find most of the covering for the instrument panel gone…a mass of spaghetti looked as if it had already been tampered with. _Stolen to begin with probably._

The dark man climbed into his speeder and headed away. Obi-Wan was alarmed when the vehicle he had commandeered didn't even sputter. He looked over the wiring and tried again. Slowly the engine came to life and the ancient carrier lumbered away. The apprentice cursed. How could he keep up? He kept his eyes on the speeder ahead. At least it stayed in view, it didn't seem to be totally leaving him behind. And being this far back maybe the man wouldn't get tipped off that he was being followed.

Some minutes later the speeder came to a halt outside another broken down hulk of a building. Obi-Wan turned down a side street and ditched the cargo carrier. Before he came back out in to the main street, he did a careful sweep of the area, remembering that someone was searching for him as he searched—a distraction he didn't need. Then he slowly crept up to the structure his quarry had entered. Looking into a smudged window he could see several people in a large room, sitting around and talking. There was his target. Still the apprentice couldn't see his face, only his back. _Patience, patience._ But he didn't know how much time he had.

Shortly a man stepped to the front of the room and yelled for quiet. He began handing out papers. "These are your pick up schedules for the next month. All deals have been closed, money's been paid. All you have to do is deliver the goods. Even you screw-ups can do that, eh? Any questions?"

Apparently the padawan had come upon a smuggler's business meeting. He decided to wait it out. Maybe when everyone started leaving he could get a better look at the man then. Weighing his options, waiting seemed better than storming into an unknown situation…especially since he wasn't even sure if he had the right person or not. Waiting presented the possibility of being discovered by whoever was searching for him. But Obi-Wan had a strong feeling about this and was determined to find out if this was the man he sought. He would have to watch the meeting as well as be mindful of who was on the street.

For a long time there were lots of questions…squabbles over cuts of profits and disagreements over amounts of runs. The leader of the meeting tried at first to assure every one that this was being done equitably. The longer it went on, however, the thinner his patience got and he finally yelled, "That's it! This is the way it is. I thought you had real questions about your contacts and schedules. Figure it out for yourselves. Get out of here!"

Obi-Wan's long wait was at an end. He was grateful. The longer he stayed in one place, the greater his chances of being spotted by whoever was after him—it was true he stood out like a sore thumb. Once more he looked around the area and stretched out with his feelings. Then he turned back to the window and rubbed the smudges with the sleeve of his robe to make sure he got a good look at the tall dark man. Finally he rose and started out. Obi-Wan's heart fell. He had no goatee. Still hoping, he waited until the man got closer. He had a clear view of his right cheek. No scar! Unless it was a smaller one than he'd been led to believe. He needed a better look.

The apprentice quickly fled from the window before any one could exit the building. He walked boldly to the man's speeder and leaned on it. He was unheeded by the other creatures that were leaving the building and scattering to their vehicles. Then his target came out. Because it was so dark he didn't see the apprentice until he was about to climb into the vehicle.

"Hey, what are you doing to my speeder?"

Obi-Wan said nothing. The fellow walked up to him. The apprentice turned on the portable light from his belt pouch and shined it in the man's face. No doubts now…no scar.

"What the…?" The man recoiled and covered his eyes.

"Sorry, my mistake." Obi-Wan turned and walked quickly away before the man could recover his night sight. He cursed his luck and himself. All that time wasted and he had discovered nothing! And he was back where he was before…at the beginning. At least he had not seen any one who seemed to be following him.

Sometime during the night Qui-Gon awoke in agony. In unconsciousness he had been hanging from the manacles by his out of joint arms. Very slowly and carefully he worked to shift his weight to his feet. Every move was torment and he almost passed out from the pain again. When he finally had gotten the weight off his arms, he leaned back against the wall, shaking and sweat running down his face. The worst had happened. He dreaded seeing Behor. What more damage would be done to his body if he had to hang for long from his now useless arms?

Qui-Gon was not able to sleep. The agony of his arms brought tears to his eyes with any move he made. Even his exhaustion failed to bring sleep. Besides the Jedi was fighting off sleep. He did not want to spend the night putting further stress on his arms. Any time fatigue threatened to close his eyes, the Jedi deliberately moved an arm just enough to shoot a wakening pain through him. Better a small pain than the further damage that could be done if he fell asleep he thought ruefully. Thus he passed the long dark night.

His fuzzy head began to clear and he remembered the last meeting of Behor and the council. _Negotiations to release Ruka! I can't believe it. Surely the council won't do that. I know Master Yoda too well. He must be up to something. He would never trade hostages. The council must be trying to stall. But Behor is smart. He won't be put off. Already he has increased the intensity of his torture. If he discovers that he is being toyed with, he won't hesitate to kill me. He will do it to teach them a lesson. As he said, he has captured one Jedi, he can take another. _

_Another…who will he take if he tries again?_ _He said that he already knew where his next hostage is! _A very unsettling thought crossed the Jedi master's mind. He remembered when Ruka had kidnapped Obi-Wan…not because he wanted the apprentice, but because he wanted to use him to get to Qui-Gon. _Would Behor try something like that? Would he take Obi-Wan, hoping to convince me to help him change the council's mind? Does Behor realize that the council is stalling? Maybe he does. _A new wave of unease washed over Qui-Gon as he thought back to Obi-Wan's outburst to the Jedi council. _Obi-Wan, don't do it! Don't come looking for me! Behor needs another hostage. He'll be waiting on you. Please don't put yourself in danger for me! I can do nothing to stop Behor…or Obi-Wan. I am more than helpless now. Being confined was bad enough, now, my arms. Useless to me. Even if I had a chance to escape now, I don't think I would be able to. I'm more completely his now. Time grows short for me. That makes Obi-Wan more his too. Behor will not have to go looking for another Jedi. Obi-Wan will walk into his hands. Oh, Padawan, if I could only link with you for a minute…just long enough to warn you away. _

_Perhaps I can do something to drive Behor to go ahead and kill me. If that happens before Obi-Wan has a chance to figure out where I am, it may save his life. I have to try. I have to provoke Behor to action. Maybe I can convince him that the Jedi council is playing games…stalling for time. His temper seems shorter. I have to try, for Obi-Wan's sake. I can't let him walk into this. I can't stand to see him suffer like he did at the hands of Ruka...suffer this unspeakable agony that I am facing. If there is a chance to save him, I have to try. I have to._

_Death will not be such a terrible thing. No…at least I will be out of my misery. There is no death; there is the Force. Take me. I am ready. This frail body grows weaker. It is a hindrance to me now. Not much more can I expect of it. It has served me well…now it is weak and ready for a rest. Now my life will be mine. At last. I will belong to no one. I will be me. I will be absorbed into the Force. No longer will Behor be able to touch me. I will be free…never again to be imprisoned. Never again to be locked away. Never again to be alone. _

_There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force. To that I add my own—there is no pain; there is comfort. There is no loneliness; there is togetherness. There is no dark; there is light. There is no death; there is the Force._

As light began filtering into the room, the subordinate grey creature entered with the morning meal. Qui-Gon was sick from the pain, but the tall stick being had other ideas and forced a few bites down him. The Jedi's nauseous stomach would not tolerate it though and he vomited it up. The attendant happened to be in the path and cursed the Jedi. He dashed the bowl to the ground and stomped out, slamming and locking the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Get outta here you sot!"

Suddenly Obi-Wan was wide awake. A large man stood over him, looking down. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Groggily he got up.

"You're on private property you know. Now get outta here before I have you arrested."

Obi-Wan stumbled out of the warehouse thinking _yeah, like you would call an officer into this hotbed of illicit activity._

He had been exhausted from his activities of spending all afternoon and part of the night searching the area for any clues to the grey creatures or the scar faced man, while keeping an eye out for the purported pursuers the brown furry being had warned him about. Talking to people, who mostly avoided him with looks of suspicions, looking in windows of buildings, listening in on conversations. Sometime in the night he had slipped into what he thought was an abandoned warehouse to sleep. Now he started down the street as he decided on his tack for today.

The sun wasn't very high in the sky, which surprised the padawan. He figured that criminals would work at night in the dark and sleep late. But these people didn't exactly seem to be trying to hide what they were doing. _So, they must have regular business hours _he thought wryly. The padawan took advantage of the busy streets to try to blend in and stay out of view. He was very hungry and his throat was parched. He began to look around for a place to find something to eat.

Near the old spaceport he spotted a cantina which still seemed active even for the time of day. A hand made sign hung in the window advertising a breakfast special. Anything sounded good to him right now, so he turned and pushed through the doors. The padawan grimaced at the small stack of credits he had left. He wasn't even sure that a place frequented by scum so far outside the Republic's justice would take Republic credits. Picking his way through the crowd was an adventure in diplomacy, ethnology, and sex education. Most seemed oblivious to his passage and he was glad for it. As he tried to decide where he would be the most inconspicuous, two hands came from behind and covered his eyes. The apprentice was about to make a defensive move until he heard a feminine giggle and felt the breath tickle the hairs on the back of his neck. He turned and the hands fell away to his shoulders. A petite blue Twi-lek was smiling at him.

"Buy me a drink, handsome?"

Obi-Wan was about to disappoint her until he remembered how malleable the minds of these creatures were. They were easy targets for Jedi mind power. He grinned back at her. "Sure, let's get a table. Somewhere where we won't be disturbed."

"Sure, honey. I know just the table."

She led him to the table in a far dark corner. Gracefully alighting on one of the chairs, she yelled to the bartender. "The usual, honey. And get ready to keep 'em coming."

The first thing Obi-Wan did was focus on the Force. Feeling its warmth and peace in him, he waved his hand as he said in a low voice, "You aren't very thirsty."

"I'm not very thirsty," she repeated flatly.

As a man started toward their table with a glass Obi-Wan told her, "Hold the drinks for right now."

The man put the glass in front of the Twi'lek and she said, "Hold the drinks for right now."

"Sure, what ever you say, just make up your mind."

When the man had departed, the apprentice turned his attention back to the Twi'lek. "How long have you been around here?"

She stared at him with blank eyes, as she felt compelled to answer. "A few years."

"Do you know a lot of humans?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a tall man with dark hair, beard, a scar on his right cheek?"

"Garron."

Several minutes later the padawan exited the bar, turned away from the spaceport and began walking with purpose. He looked around for another vehicle that looked like an easy target. It was late morning though and the streets were busy. He couldn't easily take one without drawing attention. No matter, he still could walk. He'd just wanted to get there soon as he could. Further down the street, out of the apprentice's view, two dark figures spotted the brown robed padawan and began following at a discreet distance.

After a walk of a couple of kilometers the apprentice saw the building the Twi'lek had told him about. Still barely hanging by one rusty link was a sign that said "Offworld Trading". A large cargo carrier was at the loading dock and two men were standing on the loading platform. Obi-Wan ducked into an alleyway and studied the surroundings. Carefully he picked a path that brought him closer to the abandoned warehouse. Each time one of the men would enter the cargo carrier or the warehouse, he would dash from cover to cover. The two dark figures followed a different path, converging on Obi-Wan's but being careful to stay out of his sight. At last the apprentice was at the corner of the old warehouse building. The taller man exited the warehouse and Obi-Wan got a good look at his right cheek…an ugly red scar traveled from near his eye to his jawbone.

Obi-Wan backed away from the corner and looked the building over. Not knowing how many people were around or what kind of weapons they had—and remembering the collar on his master, the apprentice was hesitant to approach them openly. Surprise would work best for him he thought. So he appraised the building for the best way to gain entrance.

As he turned to head toward the back of the structure, Obi-Wan was taken by surprise. Two dark figures stood behind him. The taller one lowered the hood of his brown robe revealing a familiar face.

"Master Jareel," Obi-Wan gasped. Then Jareel's padawan, Daven, lowered his hood as well.

"You're very resourceful in hiding yourself, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan rested his hand on the hilt of his light saber. "I know the Jedi council has sent you here to bring me back. They think I'm not thinking clearly enough. I know I violated their orders but I'm not going back with you. I _know_ Master Qui-Gon is here. I have a firm lead on one of the men who set the explosion on Coruscant. I _know_ my master is here."

Jareel held his hands up, palms out in a peaceful gesture while replying in a very calm voice, "It's all right, Obi-Wan. We're not here to take you back. We're here to help you."

The apprentice was so upset he wasn't sure he heard correctly. "What?" he said in surprise.

"We're here to help you rescue your master."

The anxious, fatigued apprentice was so relieved that as the tension flowed out of his body his knees almost collapsed. He leaned against the wall and took a couple of breaths to focus himself.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be after we find Master Qui-Gon."

Jareel gave the padawan a moment to collect himself. "We need to get started."

"I think it would be best to take them by surprise," Obi-Wan began.

Jareel paused a moment to consider. "You go in this way Obi-Wan. Daven and I will go around front and come in from that direction."

"But, if they see you, they might kill Master Qui-Gon."

"My feelings tell me that they are not ready for that. Besides, Behor thinks Ruka is going to be released, thanks to the maneuvering of the Jedi council. We will go in and keep them occupied. You go in the back and look for Qui-Gon."

"But," Obi-Wan began.

Jareel cut him off. "I'm not your master, Obi-Wan, but you still are an apprentice. You will do as I direct you."

"Yes, Master Jareel." Obi-Wan's cheeks burned in frustration, anger, and embarrassment. As he watched the other Jedi turn the corner, he reached out to the Force and recentered his feelings and focus. Able to put that behind him, he approached the highly oxidized door. Powering up his light saber, he cut the locking mechanism away. Pushing on the door yielded no result…it had rusted shut. Pausing a moment to gather his strength, the apprentice put himself more fully into the door. It gave with a loud screech. Obi-Wan waited a couple of minutes to see if the sound had alerted anyone. The unloading crew was on the opposite side of the building from him and it was a large building. But if it were a large open building, such as a warehouse, then the sound would reverberate.

There was no sound of footsteps, no noise of weapons being readied, no talking. The padawan pushed again on the door and opened it just enough to stick his head inside. The noise was less this time. Cautiously he peered into the building. All he saw was blank wall about 6 meters away. Pausing again to listen but hearing nothing, Obi-Wan squeezed through the opening. He emerged into a corridor. There was a door on the opposite side just a few meters to his left and a door at each end. Obi-Wan decided the door on the opposite side must lead to the loading area, so he decided to try the door at the left end of the corridor.

Very quietly he padded down the hallway; his body taut with anticipation and his senses keen to all things. He could hear a couple of muffled shouts coming from the crew unburdening the cargo vehicle. Gingerly he twisted the door handle. Not surprisingly it was locked. One swipe of his saber took care of that however.

The door led to a stairwell. Being able to look down on the activity might be better. Plus it might afford him a good view of their numbers and capabilities. With his back to the wall so he could watch the stairs and the door as well, the padawan carefully started up. Each step creaked and groaned. The noise was not enough to make its way over the clamor from the loading area…but he didn't know what lay at the top of the stairs. He stopped for a moment on the landing to watch and listen…and sense.

He could feel a lot of tension and unease from the upper floor. That increased his caution. Was the agitation he sensed because he had been detected? He had no way to know, so he just continued. Carefully, slowly…step by step. Now he stood at the door. He could hear no sound through the door. He knew someone was upstairs, but where and who he did not know. Using his light saber to gain entry would certainly draw attention, so he had to be ready to take action as soon as he was through. Settling himself and focusing with a few deep breaths and a touch to the Force, Obi-Wan cut through the lock and pressed the door open, light saber at the ready.

Empty hallway. Three doors on one side, two on the other, one at the end of the building. He approached the nearest door and pressed his ear to it. Nothing. He tried the door. It opened easily and a light immediately switched on. It looked like a storage area…boxes scattered around. Shelves covered with various containers and a couple of worktables with tools about them. Suddenly one of the other doors opened. Obi-Wan leaped into the storage area and closed the door down to a crack. He peered out and saw one of the grey creatures like the one he'd seen in the holo image at the temple heading down the hall away from him. The tall grey stick was looking at something in his hand and fumbling keys with the other. The apprentice quietly but quickly padded up behind the creature just as he stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. The being paused for a second and looked over his shoulder.

"_YOU!_ How did you get here?" The tall spindly being dropped everything and pressed himself against the doorway.

"Where were you going?" Obi-Wan asked him. "Let's keep going."

"No! Rila! Moset! Help!"

Obi-Wan tried to estimate how much time he had before anyone could get up here. He had no idea how many men Behor had working for him or where they were just now. The apprentice grabbed the creature and shoved him back into the room he had come out of. He adjusted his light saber to a lower power and used it to melt the lock. Going back to full power, he readied himself against the approaching noise clambering up the stairway adjacent to the door at the end of the corridor.

Two long legged grey creatures topped the stairs with blasters drawn and at the ready. A split second passed as the combatants evaluated each other. Blaster fire erupted in the corridor. Smoothly and skillfully Obi-Wan deflected the shots back toward where they came from, very effectively disarming the creatures as the blaster shots ricocheted back to their firing hands. Rila backed down the stairs but Moset dove for the damaged blaster and attempted to fire off another shot at the Jedi. He seemed surprised that the damaged weapon actually fired. Obi-Wan deflected the shot—again back to its source. Moset howled in pain as the weapon shattered, as did his hand. He, too, fled down the stairwell.

Obi-Wan could hear the sound of blasters down stairs and the hum of light sabers. Yelling and cries of pain added to the din. He paused for a moment at the top of the stairs waiting for the next being who might appear on the landing. No one showed a face however. Listening and stretching out with his feelings, Obi-Wan became certain that Jareel and Daven had things under control. He grabbed up the keys Behor had dropped earlier. The first door he tried was the one at the end of the hallway. He flung the door open and at the opposite wall, the scene he remembered from the hologram. Master Qui-Gon manacled to the stone outer wall. Except he looked a lot more pale and drawn.

Obi-Wan ran across the room. "Master! I've found you!" He began to fumble with the keys.

"Obi-Wan," the voice was hoarse and weak. "You're in danger! Behor wants another hostage. You've got to get out of here before he comes back. You don't understand what he is capable of. He'll kill us both. Get out of here!"

"Master," Obi-Wan took his master's face between his hands to make sure he had his attention. "It's all right, Master. It's all right. Master Jareel and his padawan are taking care of Behor and his men. It's all right."

Qui-Gon leaned his head back against the wall in exhaustion and relief but said nothing. He was afraid his voice would betray the pent up emotions that threatened to overflow.

Finally locating the correct key, the padawan freed the master's feet from the metal binders. His ankles were rubbed raw and bloody. Stifling the urge to reach out with his healing touch, the padawan knew that could wait until the Jedi was completely freed.

As Obi-Wan reached for the shackles that restrained Qui-Gon's arms, he implored the apprentice, "Obi-Wan, please. Be careful. My arms are dislocated."

Obi-Wan gently grasped his master's left arm and supported it as he unlocked the manacle with his other hand. He tried to lower it as slowly and carefully as he could but it was nevertheless an agonizing procedure. Qui-Gon's face was contorted into a mask of pain as he tried to contain his cries. Obi-Wan's attention then was drawn to the wrist, torn bloody flesh from constant wear against the nefarious metal edges of the shackle. His master's appearance and the pain that flowed through him almost overwhelmed the padawan as he unsuccessfully fought back tears.

Qui-Gon was panting and sweaty. Obi-Wan could feel the tremors through his body. He lightly pressed his master back to lean against the wall as he crossed to free his other arm. As the lock popped open, the apprentice could feel Qui-Gon's muscles tighten as he prepared to lower his master's arm. The pain was becoming too much and the Jedi master could feel his knees begin to buckle.

Obi-Wan quickly put one hand against Qui-Gon's chest and held him to the wall until he could get the arm lowered. Then as both arms hung limply and Qui-Gon realized it was all over, he finally gave in, physically and emotionally. He broke down completely and collapsed into his apprentice's arms. Obi-Wan gently lowered his master to the ground. "It's all right now, Master. We're going home."

Mi'al pulled a blanket over the Jedi master. "The healing has done much for you. But you still need plenty of rest." To Obi-Wan he said, "Don't stay long."

"Yes, Mi'al."

Both Jedi watched the healer cross to the door and exit. A quiet moment passed between them.

"Are you feeling better, Master?" A needless question perhaps, but he wanted to hear it from Qui-Gon himself. He couldn't forget the fatigued, tormented figure his master had been on Prema. He couldn't forget the pain that echoed through his body.

"Much better, Padawan. As traumatic as this was for me to go through…at least it is over. It hasn't led to the after effects that Ruka's devices did. Thank goodness for that." Qui-Gon lowered his eyes a moment then looked back up. Was that a twinkle in them? "How much trouble are you in with the Jedi council?"

"Well…ah…we can talk about that when you are better."

"That much, eh? Perhaps I have taught you too well. I should have been more mindful of what kind of example my defiance was setting."

"If that were so, I might not have found you. No, you are correct, Master. Sometimes you do have to go against the rules to do what is right."

A smile pulled up the corners of Qui-Gon's moustache. "I never thought I'd see the day that _you_ would say that, Padawan! And…I'm not sure the council will agree with you, if you use that defense. But I am grateful for your coming after me. I understand the council's refusal to give in to Behor. And," he emphasized his words here, "Yoda was right…I _did_ agree with them. Ruka is too dangerous to be loose in the galaxy. I'm glad to see how firmly the council stood against Behor's threats. I wouldn't be happy to be freed from my bonds knowing that madman was on the loose in the galaxy. Ruka put me through quite a bit of hell…and I would gladly give my life to make sure he doesn't go free. It gives me great satisfaction to know that Ruka is still locked up for the rest of his life. However, you put yourself at great risk in coming after me. You were rushing headlong into a situation that you didn't completely understand. Things worked out, but Behor could have ended up with two hostages rather than one. I hope you have learned something from this, Padawan."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan dropped his gaze at the gentle rebuke. "I have learned a lot from this. I've learned much of the Force. My actions may seem reckless to you…but I was seeking the guidance of the Force at each step. My finding you was due to reliance on the Force. If not for that…I had nothing else that even pointed in the right direction. I have learned of the living Force, Master."

Qui-Gon shook his head slightly. "I don't know what to say, Obi-Wan." The master's eyes glazed over at the memory of the abuse Behor had inflicted on him.

"There is no death, there is the Force," Obi-Wan recited.

"Yes, Padawan. And I didn't realize just how powerful an ally it is. I pity those who don't have the Force to help them through suffering. I think we don't fully appreciate what we have available to us, Obi-Wan. Without that strength, I didn't think I…" Qui-Gon's voice trailed off.

"I think it has made you a stronger man, with or without the Force," Obi-Wan said quietly. "And I'm sure it has made you a better teacher of the Force."

"I feel even stronger in the Force. Even though I was not in direct contact with it, I was still relying on the same means that I avail myself of when I am using the Force. It's almost like relying on my natural abilities has made them more accepting of the Force—better able to access it and use it. Like exercising a muscle." Qui-Gon paused for a moment as he thought about the immediate past…and the future. Then he said, "I hope it has made me a better teacher…for your sake anyway."

Obi-Wan was caught off guard until he saw the grin on the Jedi's face. "More lessons?"

"After the council gets through with you…many more I would say."

"Master, the council can do with me as they will. I knew that I was breaking rules when I started this. I knew what I was getting into. But finding you and getting you out of Behor's clutches makes any punishment worthwhile."

"I'm grateful for your sacrifice, Padawan…and I probably would have done the same thing for you." Qui-Gon started to reach for Obi-Wan's hand but the pain from his recently replaced shoulder joints slowed him down. The apprentice reached for his master's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. There was much more Qui-Gon wanted to tell Obi-Wan but he was so tired.

Obi-Wan could sense his exhaustion. "Mi'al told me not to stay long. You need some rest. Besides, I have a friend I promised to help." The apprentice stole a glance at the chronometer on the wall. As he looked back toward his master he began, "We can talk…." He let his voice trail off when he saw Qui-Gon's all ready closed eyes. He gently patted his master's arm and pulled the blanket over the scarred arms. Quietly he rose and crossed to the door. Stealing one last glance, he breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the Force for leading him.

44


End file.
